


Toxic

by yuyulalalalalala



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Friendship, MAJOR PERSONA 5 SPOILERS, akira is kind of a doofus, might be nsfw later so rating may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyulalalalalala/pseuds/yuyulalalalalala
Summary: Becoming Akechi Goro's friend was one do the worst things you ever did in your short life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything in a long time, so forgive me if there's any mistakes. This is my first time ever writing someone like Akechi too, I'm still getting used to his character slowly. 
> 
> I have two other chapters written already, one of which is being edited. Updates will be infrequent as I'm doing other things right now. Each chapter might be longer than the last one, it depends.

Chewing on your pencils eraser, you drowned out the teacher's lecture in the background while your mind drifted off to other things. Not like you cared much about your grades all that much, which even you had to admit were pretty bad.

_ ‘Tch, how long until the teacher notices I don't give a shit about his lecture.’ _ Snickering to yourself, all you could think of right now was how angry your teacher will be when he notices you're not paying attention to his stupid lecture. It came as a genuine shock when he  _ did _ throw chalk at your head, snapping you back to reality so that you could stare dumbfounded at your teacher while rubbing your head.

“____-San! Quit staring off into space and listen to me!” Your teacher yelled, making you flinch with how loud he was. Overhearing your classmates laugh softly at you, it made you sulk and grumble.

Sighing, you muttered a sorry, your teacher went back to his lecture satiated with your answer. Almost wanting to plop your head down on your desk, you decided to hold back on doing so.

It was then that you met  _ him _ . Someone you completely forgot went to the same school as you, even in the same class as you.

“Are you okay?” 

Akechi,  _ the _ Goro Akechi, asked you that simple question. Not being able to tell if he was genuinely concerned for you or not, silently you scoffed. Truthfully, you were still annoyed that Akechi claimed the last roll of seats by the window, forcing you to take the second to last one. You really had to wonder why a guy like Akechi, who had perfect grades, picked the seat reserved for outcasts. He was as far of a outcast as you could figure, he was always on TV talk shows and the news.

“Yeah? I was hit with chalk, nothing too major. Like you know, a large brick.” You said, almost sarcastically, not bothering to turn around to face Akechi. You didn't know what his expression was, for the best you mused.

“I was just worried. You were staring off into space and shaking a little, I thought something had happened to you” Akechi explained. You couldn't help but notice he always explained things so well, even the simplest of things. It kind of annoyed you, only kind of.

Sighing for the millionth time today already, you risked turning your body around to face Akechi, noticing he had a mixture of concern and….  _ possible _ amusement on his face? Honestly, it ticked you off but you answered his  _ ‘concern’ _ for you. “Ever heard of daydreaming, Akechi? Yeah, that's what happened to me.” 

Turning back around as soon as you finished your sentence, you were relieved when Akechi left you alone for the rest of class. At least, you  _ thought _ it would be the last time ever dealing with Akechi.

You didn't know how it happened, during last period of your classes the following day you had passed out on your desk. It wasn't the first time, you figured not sleeping well at night would lead to this eventually. Something about sleeping in class made you feel so much better, and refreshed. 

You felt a tap on your shoulder, making you jolt awake suddenly. Grumbling, you reluctantly got up from your nice nap. Taking a long stretch, yawning and rubbing your eyes, you looked around to see that all of your class had already left. Looking out the window, you were slightly relieved when you saw it was still daylight out. Just how long were you out, and who bothered staying behind for your dumbass?

You really should've known who would be dumb enough to stay behind for  _ you _ of all people. “Sorry for not waking you earlier, you looked very comfortable sleeping on your desk.” Akechi said, sitting back down in his seat.

Raising an eyebrow, you crossed your arms. You barely knew the guy, and he vice versa, why would you help a random nobody like you? You had never even talked to him before the other day. You just ignored him, even when he saw bombarded by fangirls. “Uhhh, thanks. Aren't you busy with the Phantom Thieves case, Akechi-Kun? Why even bother helping some nobody like me.” You asked, remembering a random tidbit classmates had discussed before during lunch a few days ago, when Akechi wasn't in school. 

“I'm not that busy today, don't worry ____-San.” Akechi explained again, annoying you a little. Why was he dodging your important question?

“No, I mean  _ why _ would you help a random person like me out if you're normally busy?” You asked again, with a slight hint of annoyance in your tone of voice. You hated repeating yourself, you always felt foolish for it.

Akechi shifted his eyes back and forth. Was he possibly nervous to tell you why? Sighing in annoyance, you decided to just go. Getting up, you got your school bag and was stopped by Akechi grabbing your arm, stopping you from walking any further. 

“Um, this is quite difficult to say.” Akechi gulped, looking straight at you. If you were one of his fangirls, you would've no doubt started blushing. Too bad you weren't a floozy teenage girl. “Can you be my friend, ____-San?” Akechi said, looking desperate. 

What.  **_What the hell._ ** Was Akechi  _ joking _ with you? His expression sure said otherwise, then again he sure was good at faking it on TV. You stared at Akechi with a dumbfounded expression plastered on your face. “Y-You're joking right? Don't you already have friends?” 

Shaking his head, Akechi finally let go of your arm. “I don't… in my line of work I don't make friends. I'm younger than most of the people I meet everyday.” Akechi looked genuinely upset, which you didn't know how to feel about that. You felt bad for him, deep down your black heart anyway. 

Tugging on a loose strand of hair, you let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Akechi in annoyance. “Why me of all people? I'm a social outcast for a reason, Akechi-Kun.”

“Ah…” Akechi dropped his head, biting his lips before he spoke again. “I understand. I'll just leave you alone then. Sorry, ___-San.”

Blinking, you weren't sure  _ what _ to do. Akechi could be just been acting, but he looked genuinely sad. Was he used to rejection like this? He gave up on you too easily. Already regretting your next choice of words, you took a shaky breath and let it go. “Fine… I'll accept being your friend, Akechi-Kun.”

Almost instantly after you finished your sentence, Akechi’s face lit up with a huge smile on his face. Maybe you didn't choose the wrong thing to do after all. Maybe. Hopefully you won't regret it too much. “Thank you, ____-San!”

Cringing, you shook your head and sighed. “ **_Please_ ** , just call me by my first name, no honorific attached Akechi-Kun.” You don't think he got it, he continued using a honorific attached to your first name the next day. Thankfully, you got used to it even if it annoyed you sometimes still.

Looking back at it, becoming Akechi Goro's friend was one do the worst things you ever did in your short life. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect updates this quick, I'm not the quickest writer in the world. Anyways, enjoy it. Sorry if Akechi is OOC, I'm still getting used to writing him.

For the last few weeks, Akechi started talking to you like a friend. At first you didn't bother trying to talk to him like a regular person, in truth you weren't used to talking to someone like a friend. Neither was Akechi, though he tried much harder than you did. Within the last week or so, you tried talking to him better, howevee then you realized that Akechi was extremely well spoken it embarrassed you that you weren't  _ that _ well spoken.

Today of all days you forgot your lunch and had no money on hand. Usually you had some yen on you in case something like this ever happened, regretting it now you spent all your money on a video game. Hearing your stomach grumble loudly, you rubbed it and laid your head on your desk wanting to cry. Then a voice from the heavens spoke up.

“___-San? Do you want me to buy you something?” Akechi asked, poking your shoulder. 

Lifting your head up to look at Akechi, he looked at you in concern. He really did care about you as a friend, even if you got annoyed at him sometimes. Lately you haven't been annoyed by him, you've begun to think of him as an actual friend. “You sure? I don't know why you would ever spend money on someone like me, Akechi-Kun.”

Chuckling, Akechi smiled and shook his head brushing off your claim. “I don't mind at all, ___-San! You're my friend.”

_ ‘Friend… right.’ _ You brushed away your negative thoughts and told Akechi you wanted a Yakisoba bread, it was Friday and you figured they'd still have some. Thankfully, to your relief and luck they did. Almost jumping up and hugging Akechi for being a godsend and getting you food, you held back on that action and thanked him with a small smile on your face.

Thinking about it at last, you were ignoring all the rumors circling around about you and Akechi a bit  _ too well _ . His fangirls were insanely jealous of you two getting close, he ignored it a bit too well and for the most part so did you. It was the rumors that you two were dating that got on your nerves deep down. Holding your head in your hands while you ate, your eyebrow twitched in annoyance as you thought more about it. 

_ ‘Yes he's cut- what the fuck am I  _ **_thinking_ ** _ about?!’ _ Shaking your head, you swallowed your food and tried to not let yourself blush in front of Akechi. 

Obviously, Akechi picked up on it. He was a ace detective for a reason. “Are you alright? You look like you have a fever, ___-San.” Akechi asked, not aware you were blushing. Somehow that was even  _ cuter _ to you.

Letting out a fake laugh, you waved your free hand. “Don't worry about it Akechi-Kun, I uh. I stayed up late last night and it's finally taking effect on me!” Oh god, who the hell would ever buy that lie? 

Akechi of course did. He chuckled and gave you his classic Akechi smile, it made your heart skip and beat which made you even more embarrassed. ”Please try and get some sleep at night, ___-San. It's not good that you stay up at night.”

Twisting a strand of hair in your free hand, you rolled your eyes. Sheesh, he sure knew how to kill off a mood quickly. “Alright,  _ geez _ .”

* * *

 

Feeling your phone buzz in your skirt pocket as you were leaving school, you figured it was Akechi texting you. He asked for your phone number the other week during your lunch period, you didn't know why. Akechi barely texted you since he was so busy with the Phantom Thieves case lately. Checking your text messages, sure enough it was Akechi texting you.

**_‘Are you free today? I'm not as busy today.’_ ** You were shocked when you read Akechi’s message, he's been so busy that you two couldn't even hang outside of school together.  _ ‘About time he got a day off from work.’ _

Quickly typing out a reply to Akechi, you stopped walking just in case you ran into anything. It's happened to you before, horrifically.  **_‘I'm always free, Akechi-Kun. Where do you want to hang out at?’_ **

Akechi replied almost instantly, not even giving you time to sit down on a nearby bench. Was he fast at texting or something?  **_‘I don't know, truthfully every place I know are more for adults… Sorry.’_ **

Well, you didn't know where to go either. You were never invited out by anyone, Akechi was the first to do this. Thinking about it for a minute, you typed out a reply to Akechi.  **_‘Uhhh your place? I need help with my history report anyway…’_ **

Knowing that Akechi had good grades, and you wanted to improve yours. It wouldn't look good to your parents at all if your grades started slipping that much. You might lose your allowance! Feeling your phone buzz in your hand, you looked at Akechi’s reply.  **_‘Alright, I can help you out!’_ **

After his text message Akechi attached his address for you, you were relieved that it wasn't that far away from where you were currently. Boarding the train, and scoring a seat on the train, you let your mind wander off and thought about how strange it was still to you that Akechi was your friend. Once you got more used to talking to him he really was charming in his own way, even if he wasn't used talking to others outside of TV. Then again, you weren't that used to talking to others either.

In no time at all, you were at Akechi’s apartment doorstep. Ringing the doorbell, you started playing with your hair nervously. You'd never been in a stranger's house before, much less a  _ guys _ house. Hearing the door open, you snapped out of it and waved a hand at Akechi. He had a huge smile on his face, and it seemed… genuine? Most of his smiles seemed forced, but he smiled genuinely for you. At least you think he did.

“I wasn't expecting you so soon, I would've made a pot of tea!” Akechi said, chuckling with a slight tone of nervousness in his tone of voice. Was he as nervous as you were? Nah, that couldn't be, he had to be used to girls. Or not...

“Akechi-Kun, its summer. Tea would be a horrible idea.” You said, with a slight teasing tone to your voice. 

Going inside Akechi’s apartment, you weren't too surprised to see how neat and tidy it was. He didn't seem like the messy type, like every other teenage boy your grade. A few books stacked up here and there, you guessed they were related to his job as a detective. Knowing that he lived alone from a conversation a few weeks ago, it was still amazing he could afford to live alone like this. It wasn't a huge placw, but it couldn't have been cheap at all. Motioning you to sit on his couch, you plopped down and Akechi sat beside you.

Getting nervous again, you tried to shake it off and act normal in front of Akechi. Getting your history book from your school bag, Akechi almost instantly started helping you with your history report. He really was as smart as you figured, you finished your history report in record time.

Looking the history report over, Akechi nodded his head in approvement. “I think you'll get a ninety-nine percent on this, ___-San.”

Rolling your eyes, you gently took the piece of paper from Akechi and placed it in your school binder. You don't think you'd get  _ that _ good of a grade on it, even if Akechi did help you out. “Thanks, seriously. You’re a lifesaver Akechi-Kun.”

Blinking, Akechi smiled genuinely and laughed. “It's no problem, I'll be happy to help you with anything else school related ___-San.”

Getting an idea, you decided to spend whatever time you had left over to tease Akechi. An idea you  _ knew _ was a huge mistake, but he was too oblivious to get simple stuff like flirting you figured. Based on his body language Akechi was not used to being close to another girl at all, he kept fidging whenever you got even slightly close to him while writing your history report. Besides, you'd never flirted with anyone before and figured it'd be fun to try it. You got slightly closer to Akechi, making him tense up a little. You were proud of yourself for making him tense up somewhat. “Are you not used to girls, Akechi-Kun?”

Laughing nervously,  _ much _ more obvious this time, Akechi looked around his apartment instead of at you. “Ah, um… Is it really that obvious?”

Scooting just a bit closer to Akechi so your knees were now touching, you felt him twitch slightly when you did so. Seeing Akechi’s flustered blushing face was well worth doing this after all. “ _ Oh _ ?~ Well, now it is.”

Tensing up more, Akechi’s facelooked more flushed and pink than it did before. “Just  _ what _ are you doing, ___-San.”

Getting up close to Akechi, you laughed softly and poked his pink cheek. “I'm just joking around, you've been so tense lately Akechi-Kun. Sorry.”

Staring blankly at you, Akechi still had a flushed face. Somehow his current expression was downright adorable, not like you'd ever admit that to Akechi. Coughing, Akechi tried to regain his regular composure. “Right, sorry if I seem so tense lately. It's the Phantom Thieves case ___-San. They're running me ragged lately.” 

Relieved that Akechi wasn't mad at you for teasing him, then again you've  _ never _ seen him mad. Scooting back to your original position on Akechi’s couch, you scratched the back of your head in confusion. “Are they really that hard for you to figure out? Truthfully, I haven't been paying much attention to them lately.” 

Nodding his head, Akechi sighed in frustration and looked down at his hands. He seemed to be really strained out, Akechi hid it really well though. Akechi always hid behind a fake smile, with a few genuine ones scattered throughout you noticed over these past few weeks. “No matter what I do, they always exceed my expectations. My popularity isn't the best right now, maybe I shouldn't have denounced them after all.”

Thinking about it, there was more gossip about how hard Akechi has been on the Phantom Thieves. The Phantom Thieves really were immensely popular right now, you started seeing merchandise for them at the most bizarre places. Placing a hand on Akechi shoulder, you gave him a smile and a thumbs up. “I'll be here to cheer you on, Akechi-Kun!”

Akechi chuckled and looked at you with a huge smile on his face, a genuine one. “Thank you so much, ___-San.” 

_ Ba-Thump. _

Face flushing a bright pink at Akechi’s smile, you laughed nervously again and tried playing off your embarrassment. Instead you looked like a bumbling idiot. You couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't incoherent, which made you even more embarrassed. 

“___-San? Are you alright?”  _ Of course _ Akechi would be concerned about you, and not a catch on that you were instead embarrassed. He was too innocently oblivious to these things.

You started getting pissed off at yourself for acting like this in front of Akechi. It didn't start until recently that you even  _ thought _ of him as a friend, but here you were thinking he was completely adorable. You used to hate him, this switcharound was too much for you. Swallowing hard and shutting your eyes tightly, you tried to clear your mind so you could at least be normal again.

It came as a complete and utter shock when you felt Akechi’s lips on your own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be NSFW. I'll upload it as soon as I can, it's a bit longer than I expected it to be, 
> 
> Thank you for all the support, it means a lot to me.

Your eyes widened, and body stiffening you realized what was  _ truly _ happening and your entire face turned red. Shutting your eyes tightly, you pushed Akechi off of you and stared at him in shock. 

_ ‘Wh-What the hell?!’ _ Your head was swimming with all kinds of thoughts, you didn't know what to do or how to react properly to this. Shaking your head, you put a hand over your chest.

Looking at Akechi, his face was flushed and he looked embarrassed by his action. “I-I'm so sorry, ___-San.” Akechi looked away in shame, his bottom lip trembling.

Trying to speak up, you couldn't at all. No words would come out of your mouth. You were just too confused and embarrassed to even think straight right now. Grabbing your school bag, you quickly got up and rushed out of Akechi’s apartment, not bothering to say goodbye to him. Running for a few blocks, you stopped at a empty bench to try and cool off and clear your head.

Looking around at your current surroundings, you were thanking whatever gods there were that barely anyone else was around. Not wanting to deal with anyone right now, all you'd do is snap at them if they asked any questions. You most certainly were  **_not_ ** okay right now, or at least you  _ thought _ you weren't. In truth, thinking long and hard about it nothing truly horrible happened to you. 

_ ‘Just that my friend took my first kiss.’ _ Tracing a few fingers over your lips, your face turned a light pink thinking about the kiss. It wasn't bad, in fact you admittedly loved it but you'd take that secret to your grave. The problem was that you were kissed by someone you've thought as a friend, despite all your teasing to Akechi. 

This was all too confusing for you to handle, you started getting a small headache from thinking about it too hard. Rubbing the temple of your head, you really needed to go to a place to clear your thoughts. You couldn't go home yet, all your parents would do was bug you about what was bothering you. Getting out your cellphone, you were surprised that Akechi didn't call or text you at all. Sighing softly, you started looking up the closest coffee shops that seemed like they'd be the most abandoned at this time, ones you've never heard of basically. 

_ ‘LeBlanc…’ _ It wasn't too far away, less than seven minutes away by train to Yogenjaya. Judging by where the little coffee shop was, it couldn't have been busy at all. Putting your cellphone back in your school bag, you got up from your seat on the bench and headed towards the coffee shop in question.

When you got to LeBlanc, you were silently relieved when it was empty aside from a worker who looked like a high school student, no older than you were. His hair was messy, had on huge glasses that blocked his eyes from being viewed, and he looked frustrated making coffee currently. Sitting down in a seat, you put your head on the counter table and groaned out loud.

“... Are you okay?” You heard a voice ask, it was likely the person getting frustrated coffee. His voice was much deeper than you'd figured it would be, just by the person's appearance. 

Sitting back up slowly, you were embarrassed at yourself for acting out like that. Shaking your head and slapping your cheeks lightly, you tried adjusting yourself to at least be somewhat normal. You hated to admit it, but you've  _ never _ been the most normal person. “I'll be fine, thank you though. Um, can I have one cup of coffee with a little bit of cream in it?” 

Nodding his head, the person got you a cup of coffee in no time at all. Taking a sip, you were thankful that it tasted as well as it smelled. “Thank you so much, um…”

“Akira, Kurusu Akira.” Akira finished for you. He pushed up his glasses and leaned back on a shelf full of all different kinds of coffee. You hoped he didn't go and tip the shelf over, at least it looked sturdy enough. 

“Oh, um thank you for the coffee Kurusu-Kun.” You formally said, taking another sip of your coffee. “I, uh sorry about that small outburst earlier.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Akira looked down at the floor. “We all get like that sometimes, don't worry.” You really couldn't tell if Kurusu was serious or joking around about that, his tone of voice leaned more towards serious. 

“Just  _ what _ do you mean by that?” You asked Kurusu, raising one of your eyebrows in confusion. 

“It's obvious you're stressed out about something.” Akira answered seriously, looking back up at you with a blank expression on his face. At least you thought it was blank, you couldn't tell by his glasses. They hid his eyes a bit too well.

Sighing, you took a sip of your coffee and stared down at it. “Yes, I'm stressed out. It's that obvious, huh?” 

“Coming in just to lay your head on the counter and groaning loudly is obvious enough, you know.” Akira said nonchalantly. This guy  _ really _ confused you with how he answered everything. Akira was vastly different from Akechi, he was much more casual and less serious than Akechi. “It's why I said we all get like that.”

Staring at Akira dumbfoundedly, you couldn't tell if he was making fun of you or not. “A-Are you making fun of me, Kurusu-Kun?” 

Blowing a loose strand of his unkempt hair out of his face, Akira shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “No, I'm just saying I've done it more than once. I don't anymore because I got yelled at by this shop's owner…” 

Still staring at Akira with a confused look on your face, you started to relax a little. Somehow, talking to this weird guy was calming you down slowly. He was charming, in his own weird way. “You're really weird, in a good way Kurusu-Kun.”

“I take that as a compliment.” Akira said, with a joking tone to his voice. “I just realized that I never asked you for your name…”

“Ah, um it's…” You  _ were _ going to give Akira your name however a cat suddenly jumped on the counter, startling you so much you jumped out of your seat in a panic. “ **_A CAT?!_ ** ” 

“A cat? What a weird name.” Akira said, stroking his chin. He wasn't startled by the cat at all. Did it live here or something?! It's not like you  _ didn't _ like cats, it's just that you didn't expect one to live at a coffee shop. They usually don't live at coffee shops in Japan, after all. 

“What the hell is a cat doing here?!” You asked, ignoring Akira's attempt at a joke. If that was even a joke, he seemed serious.

Picking the cat up, Akira held it in his arms and pet its head. The cat didn't exactly look happy being held and petted, you noted. The cat started meowing loudly at Akira, almost startling you again with how loud it was. “This is Morgana, he just wanted to visit you I guess. Sorry about that.”

“What kind of name is Morgana for a cat?!” You questioned Akira, sitting back down in your seat slowly. The more you looked at Morgana the more he looked almost… unreal? His eyes were a very bright shade of blue, almost like they were made of glass. His fur looked very real, you didn't know if it was your eyes playing tricks on you or not.

“I don't know, if I'm being honest.” Akira answered, putting Morgana down on the ground. Morgana jumped on the seat next to yours, and just started staring at you. It kind of creeped you out, feeling foolish that you got creeped out by a cat of all things. 

“I forgot to mention this! You make really good coffee, Kurusu-Kun. Thank you!” You said, trying to change the subject from the creepy cat  _ still _ staring at you. 

Pushing up his glasses, Akira shrugged and leaned back on the coffee shelf again. This time you  _ swore _ it got pushed against the wall when he pushed up against it. Was he not used to being complimented? “Thanks, it's harder than it looks to make the perfect cup of coffee.” 

Taking a sip of your coffee, you almost forgot about the Akechi incident. Akira really knew how to distract you, at least. Putting your head in your hands, you let out a small groan when you remembered what happened. That was something you just wanted to forget, seeing as how you and Akechi went to the same school and were in the same class that was impossible. 

“You alright there?” Akira asked you, shaking your shoulder lightly. 

Keeping your head in your hands, you decided to try and be as vague as possible and ask Akira for advice. Maybe this weird guy before you had an answer, even if he was a high schooler like you. “What would you do if your… friend suddenly kissed you for no reason?” 

“Oh…  _ ohhhh _ that's what happened to you.” You heard Akira shuffle a bit, and Morgana meowing loudly. “Well, I suggest you talk to your friend about it. Couldn't hurt to try.” 

He had a point, you  _ really _ should talk to Akechi about this. Maybe he was just as confused as you were right now. Gulping down the rest of your coffee, you put down some yen on the table for Akira. Thankfully, your parents gave you some money after you begged them and promised that you wouldn't spend anymore on video games. Grabbing your bag and getting up from your seat, you waved a quick goodbye to Akira. “Thank you so much, Kurusu-Kun. I'll stop by sometime next week, hopefully!”

Running to the train hoping you didn't miss it, you were lucky enough to get a seat again. Getting out your cellphone from your bag, you used this time to text Akechi, being careful to word your text properly. **_‘I'm just as confused as you are but, um I'm not mad at you Akechi-Kun. Can we talk as soon as possible?’_ **

You  _ really _ hoped Akechi answered your text, and that things go well. You were truly beginning to think of Akechi as your friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW, also its the first time I've ever written something NSFW. Sorry if it's poorly written in advance.
> 
> Thank you once again for all the support, it means a lot to me.

Tapping your finger on your school desk, you were worried about the fact that Akechi hadn't texted you back in the last two days. He hadn't been at school for the last few days, though it was common for him to miss a few days here and there. Did you scare him off by running off like you did?

Looking out the window with your head in your hand, you sighed in frustration. You weren't sure just what to do about this. Jolting in surprise when you felt something buzz in your skirt pocket, you quickly figured that it was your cellphone buzzing. Getting it out you were as discreet as possible as you checked your phone's messages, your eyes nearly popped out of your head comically when you saw that Akechi  _ finally _ texted you back. 

**_‘Meet me at my apartment after school, I'm sorry for not answering sooner. I'm willing to talk about what happened.’_ ** The message said, and for some reason Akechi was as being vague as possible about what happened to him these past few days. Well, whatever at least Akechi wanted to talk to you now. 

Shouting in pain when you felt something hit the back of your head, you heard your teacher shout at you to put your phone away. Putting away your cellphone you decided to text Akechi back a message later, or else your teacher would make you stay after class. It's happened in the past.

* * *

 

Standing in front of Akechi’s apartment, you had just noticed how nervous you were compared to last time. You had rushed over to Akechi’s apartment in record time, only to stand in front of his door for five minutes. 

Taking a huge and long breath, you knocked on Akechi’s door. Your thoughts were racing so much right now that you didn't even notice when the door opened at first. Akechi had a small smile on his face, which made your heart go  _ thump _ to your never ending embarrassment. He had on far more casual clothes than what you were used to, just a plain tshirt and sweatpants. You were so used to him dressing more like an adult than you'd like to admit, of course he'd dress more casually when he was home. 

“Sorry for not answering your text sooner, ___-San. Work has been incredibly busy lately thanks to the Phantom Thieves.” Akechi said, inviting you into his apartment. Stepping inside Akechi’s apartment, you felt like your heart was going to explode from how nervous you were. “Ah, sorry about my attire ___-San, believe it or not but I've been sleeping all day. I pulled an allnighter the other day.”

Playing with a strand of your hair absomindedly, you tried to keep it cool around Akechi. “It's alright. I understand, Akechi-Kun.”

Akechi looked a bit confused when he sat down on his couch, which in turn confused you a little. Gathering all the courage that you could, and making sure that you weren't too close to Akechi you sat down on his couch as well. “I have to admit, I'm at admit loss of words for once ___-San.” 

“Huh, why?” You asked Akechi in confusion. You didn't take Akechi as the guy who got lost for words that often. He solved everything with perserion perfection on TV.

“Well, I'm guessing you wanted to talk to me about that kiss right?” Akechi asked, not looking at you now. Was he blushing again...? “I'm so sorry, ___-San. I didn't mean to do that to you at all.” 

Blushing now too, whenever you thought about that kiss Akechi gave you it sent you into a frenzy. Even when you were eating dinner with your parents the other day, as embarrassing as  _ that _ was. Looking away, you laughed nervously and finally spoke up to make things less awkward between you and Akechi. “It's alright Akechi-Kun. I um, didn't mind it.”

“Then why are you blushing, ___-San?” Akechi almost randomly asked, chuckling and looking at you again. Was he making fun of you?! Of course he was, well  _ you _ could play at that game.

Looking back at Akechi with a pout on your face, you crossed your arms and legs and huffed. “So what if I am?! You are too, Akechi-Kun.”

Akechi rubbed the back of his head and tried playing off his embarrassment. You had to admit, he's a decent actor when he wanted to be. “How could I not be? I gave my first kiss to a… cute girl…” Akechi looked away after saying that, his cheeks the color pink. 

Staring at Akechi with your mouth agape and eyes wide, you weren't quick to react to being called a  _ ‘cute girl’ _ fast enough. Waving your hands frantically, your cheeks turned a bright red and you puffed them up. “W-What?! I'm not c-cute a-and that was my first k-kiss too!?”

Feeling Akechi’s hands on your own, he lowered them to your lap. “Please calm down, ___-San.” Akechi told you, staring at you with a concerned expression on his face.

Deciding to take Akechi’s advice, you tried calming down by steadying your breath. It helped some, you still felt like your entire face was pink though. “I-I sorry for that, Akechi-Kun. I'm not used to being called c-cute.” You said, chewing on your bottom lip. 

“I've found you to be adorable for a while now, ___-San. Even when you weren't paying attention in class.” Akechi confessed, chuckling afterwards. 

Was Akechi teasing you again? He sure was being more open with you today, you had to admit. Staring at Akechi in confusion, you  _ swore _ the blush on your face grew even if you were a little confused by Akechi’s words. “Just what do you mean by that, Akechi-Kun?”

Taken aback by your reply, Akechi didn't seem to be prepared to answer it. Or he didn't mean to confess that to you, one. “W-Well I- _ Wha _ ?!”

Pulling on Akechi’s shirt and smashed your lips on his own, making Akechi flail around at first. You weren't sure just what you were doing, only that you really started enjoying it a lot. Closing your eyes, you tilted your head and put your hands on Akechi’s shoulders. Feeling Akechi place his hands on your hips, you got an idea to get on top of Akechi’s lap. When you did you felt Akechi jump a little in surprise, and he pushed you off of him.

Both you and Akechi were breathing heavily, faces flushed a bright red. You took this time to realize  _ just _ what you did, you felt very ashamed by your action. “I-I don't know what happened.” You said to Akechi, between breaths. 

Rubbing his thumbs on your hips, making you almost shudder, you wondered if Akechi was doing this to get back at you for kissing him like that. “It's fine.” Akechi said, chuckling and trying to hide his embarrassment. “Was I teasing you too much again, ___-San?~”  

_ ‘Like you are now?!’ _ You shuddered a little as Akechi kept on rubbing your hips. Grumbling under your breath so that Akechi couldn't hear you, you pouted and leaned back on Akechi’s lap some. “Gee, you think?!” 

Leaning up towards your neck, Akechi started… snuggling it? Chewing on your bottom lip, you shuddered again when Akechi’s lips brushed over a sensitive spot on your neck. “You like this deep down, don't you?”

Cursing Akechi for teasing you so much, your legs were now shaking. Swallowing hard, you whimpered out loud when Akechi’s teeth bit your neck. “Y-You are i-impossible Akechi-Kun.~” You said to Akechi, who was busy kissing and nipping at your neck. Two could play at the teasing game, right?

Or so you thought, until Akechi bit down harder on your neck. You cried out in a mixture of pleasure and surprise, grabbing Akechi’s shoulders harshly. That was  _ completely _ unexpected, especially from Akechi. Was he a sadist or something?! Actually, that wouldn't be too surprising. Akechi started up a rhythm of licking and biting your neck with more vigor, making you hold in a loud very whimper. Ready to speak up in protest, you felt something hard between your legs. “E-Er Akechi-Kun?”

Not lifting his head up from your neck, Akechi stopped biting and licking your neck so he could speak up. “Sorry…” He sounded really strained, you noticed. 

Getting an idea in your head, you smirked and lowered your hand down Akechi’s chest, you were stopped by Akechi which surprised you a little. You figured he was too busy teasing you to notice what you were doing. “If you do that then I would not be able to control myself, ___-San.” Akechi said, in a low tone of voice that made your heart thump.

Biting your lip very hard, almost enough to draw blood, you shut your eyes tightly and  _ really _ hoped you didn't regret your next answer. You likely wouldn't regret your choice, if you were being completely honest with yourself. Akechi couldn't be that bad uncontrolled, hopefully. “I w-wouldn't mind, Akechi-Kun~” You said in a sultery tone of voice, almost surprising yourself with how you could even do that tone of voice. 

Not a second after you said that Akechi started biting and licking your neck again, and grabbed your hips to bring you closer to him. Rocking his hips into yours, making you you cry out in pleasure. Grabbing Akechi’s shoulders, you moved your own hips into his own, trying to keep up with his hips movements.

“... ___-San?” Akechi asked you, his voice much lower than it usually was. He stopped thrusting his hips and looked up at you, cursing yourself eternally that you didn't have a picture of his face. His cheeks were flushed pink, and he was sweating a little. “Can I do something?”

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, you blinked and readjusted yourself on Akechi’s lap a little. You accidentally rubbed over Akechi’s arousal by mistake with your leg, making him let out a shaky, low moan which made you swallow hard. “S-Sorry, ah um you can d-do anything to me!” You realized how weird that sounded as soon as you said it, but you shrugged it off.

Akechi placed his hands on your thighs, rubbing them. Confused still, you didn't object to it but you were expecting something else. “Thank god you wear a skirt everyday to school.” Akechi said to you, almost randomly. 

About to object to what Akechi said, you sucked in your breath when one of Akechi’s fingers ran over a sensitive spot on your underwear. You whimpered as Akechis finger continued running over the spot, you bit your bottom lip. “Y-Yeah, thank god I wear a, ah~, skirt everyday h-huh?” You managed to say to Akechi between whimpers. 

“I'm not the only one aroused right now, huh?” Akechi said, keeping his voice a low tone and chuckling. Squeaking when Akechi started rubbing his finger back and forth on your underwear a bit harder, you really wished he wasn't so into teasing you. 

“ _ P-Please _ Akechi-Kun.” You managed to get out, your legs shaking and breathing getting more harsh. You felt like your were going to explode from overstimulation, figuratively anyway.

“Please  _ what _ ?” Akechi said in a even lower tone of voice, smiling and chuckling. His finger stopped it's movements, making you cry out in protest. 

Whimpering and chewing on your bottom lip, you swallowed hard and gathered all your measly courage before speaking up. “Please finger fuck me before I do it myself,  _ Akechi-Kun _ .~” You whimpered out, looking Akechi straight in the eyes. 

Almost immediately Akechi pushed away your underwear and one his his fingers entered you, pushing in and out of it slowly. Eyes going wide, you moaned softly and kept your head on Akechi’s shoulder. Having someone else do this for you was an  _ entirely _ different experience, especially one that was really good with his hands. “A-Ah, shit you're really good with your hands, Akechi-Kun~” 

Akechi’s finger picked up its pace inside you, making you moan louder. You cried loudly when Akechi’s finger hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of you. Did he have a praise kink or something? You had to remember this for later. “I'm sure this feels much better than when you do it, huh ___-San?” Akechi whispered in your ear. 

“Y-Yes it does!~” You managed to say, between louder than you'd like to admit moans. 

Inserting another finger inside of you, Akechi rubbed the your sensitive spot with both his fingers, making you thrust your hips on Akechis’s fingers. Deep inside your mind you hoped you weren't disturbing Akechi’s neighbors too much with your moans. That would be beyond embarrassing and downright terrifying if they knocked on his door.

“I've thought about you so much, even before we were friends.” Akechi whispered in your ear, thrusting his fingers in and out of you as fast as he could. You couldn't muster up the words to answer him, Akechi seemed to notice you couldn't. “Whenever I'm awake at night, I’ve thought about you while I'm doing  **_that_ ** .” 

All you could see was white after Akechi whispered in your ear, you screamed out Akechi’s name and clenched over his fingers. Laying on his shoulder, you were shuddering and breathing heavily. Getting his fingers out of you, Akechi licked them in curiosity making you speak up. “A-Akec-”

Akechi gave you a quick kiss, and gave you a small smile which made your heart melt. In a cheesy, weird way. Getting up from Akechi’s lap slowly, you remembered that he must be utterly suffering by now. “Akechi-Kun do you need um, help with that?” You asked Akechi, offering help for his growing problem since you owed him big time.

“N-No I can handle it myself, ___-San. I don't want to inconvenience you!” Akechi said nervously. You were slightly shocked he didn't accept your offer, you always figured that any guy would accept an offer like that. Then again, Akechi was hardly the regular guy.

Getting up closer to Akechi, you pouted and gave him your best desperate look. Placing a hand on Akechi’s thigh, your hand was  _ dangerously _ close to his arousal. Akechi looked away from you and ran a hand through his hair, laughing nervously. “I… Alright. Please be careful, ___-San.”

Just realizing that you had no idea what to do, you swallowed hard. Should you let instinct take over? Getting on your knees, you gathered all your courage to pull Akechi’s sweatpants down to his thighs. You sucked in your cheeks and sucked in your breath when you first saw it pop out. You've never seen one before but…. it was a lot  _ bigger _ than you thought it would be. Not like you've  _ ever _ thought about it. Giving the head a hesitant lick, you felt Akechi shudder and groan loudly. Putting your mouth over the tip you started bobbing your head slowly, while staring at Akechi. You could tell right away by his expression that he was holding back,  **_big time_ ** . 

“H-Hah oh  _ god _ … This feels so m-much better than my hand.” Akechi panted out. Swirling your tongue around his length while bobbing your head a little faster, you were slowly getting used to doing this. Feeling a hand on your head, Akechi seemed to encourage you on. Going deeper and faster each time you went down, Akechi moaned loudly when your tongue hit a sensitive spot on his length making your cheeks heat up. His moans sounded  _ amazing _ .

You felt Akechi pull you off of his cock, he shuddered and groaned loudly. You yelped and jumped back when Akechi came on your face. Panting loudly, Akechi regained his senses a few seconds later as soon as he saw your face. “Oh god, I'm so sorry ___-San! I didn't mean to-” He started taking his shirt off, but you stopped him from doing so.

Shutting Akechi up with a loud laugh, you put your index finger on his lips and leaned up close to his ear. “ _ It's alright, we both need a shower after all~ _ ”

Akechi’s face was priceless, you really wished you had taken a picture of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be a bit later than usual, I'm going to be busy these next few days. Sorry in advance.
> 
> Once again thank you for all the kind support, it means a lot to me.

Grumbling under your breath, you almost threw your math homework out the door to LeBlanc. It was due very soon and you had stupidly put off doing it, you really wished you asked for help on it sooner. Taking a sip of your coffee to try and calm down, you put your head in one of your hands and sighed loudly in frustration.

“Homework huh…” You heard Akira say as he was messing with making coffee again, he sounded a little frustrated himself from messing with making coffee again. Whoever owned this place was having him make the absolute perfect cup of coffee. At least, that's what Akira told you but you didn't take him too seriously when he told you this a few days go.

“Math homework.” You corrected Akira, not bothering to lift your head off from your hand. Your mouth was slightly muffled as as result. “Are you any good at math, Kurusu-Kun?”

Akira stopped fiddling with making coffee, and walked over to where you were sitting. Picking up your math assignment, Akira looked it over with a blank expression on his face. “... I forgot you were my upperclassmen.” Akira said, sitting down next to you and giving you back your math assignment. “I can help out with some of it, not all of it though. Sorry.”

“Thank you Kurusu-Kun. I'll take any kind of help at this point.” You said to Akira, giving him a small smile in appreciation. Taking another sip of your coffee, you learned back in your seat and tried to relax. “You really forgot that I was your upperclassmen, huh?”

“Yeah, I'm friends with an upperclassmen who is totally different from you.” Akira rubbed the back of his head, and shifted around in his seat. “She's much more mature than you.”

One of your eyes twitched in annoyance at Akira's words, you almost took back being thankful for his help. You leaned up towards Akira's face, making him look at you in slight bewilderment. “And I'm  _ not _ mature?”

Almost immediately Akira looked like he regretted his choice of words, and he got up from his seat to refill your cup of coffee as an attempt to apologize to you. “I mean, uh, you two are completely different, is all.” Akira explained, clearly trying to save himself from further embarrassment.

Almost letting out a laugh at how ridiculous Akira was being right now, you waved your hand at him and let out a soft snicker. He didn't mean anything bad by what he said, well  _ hopefully _ he didn't. “It's alright, Kurusu-Kun. I understand what you meant, I'm really not the most mature seventeen year old.” You said, shrugging your shoulders. “My grades are proof enough of this.”

Sitting back down next to you Akira took back your math assignment and started writing something on the back of it. Baffled at Akira, you leaned up and peaked at what Akira was writing down and your eyes widened when you realized he was writing all the answers for you. So, he lied to you about knowing all of them, maybe he lied to make you feel less stressed out about your homework? 

“I didn't want to mention this before, sorry. Despite my appearances and record, I  _ do _ take school seriously.” Akira said, not bothering to look up from your math assignment. 

_ ‘Right… record.’ _ Akira had explained to you that he had a record, a completely bogus one in your opinion. He told you everything a few days ago, when you had questioned why he was living at such a small cafe. Despite his appearances and overall goofiness, you felt that Akira was a good guy deep down. You felt at ease just talking to Akira, it's why you've been trying your best to visit LeBlanc after school when you could.

“I uh, thank you so much Kurusu-Kun.” You said, taking a big sip of your coffee. “You’re a lifesaver.”

Handing back your assignment with all the answers on the back, Akira shrugged and tugged on a loose strand of his fluffy hair. “It's really nothing at all, ___. Just make sure you erase all the answers on the back after copying them.” Akira explained, leaning back in his seat. 

Nodding, you gave Akira a thumbs up with a huge grin on your face. Akira gave one back smiling cheekily. Not a second later, you almost fell out of your seat when you heard and felt your phone buzz in your skirt pocket. Quickly getting your phone out of your skirt pocket and checking what made it buzz, you cursed under your breath when it was just Akechi messaging you. Ever since  _ that _ day, Akechi had been messaging and talking to you even more often. Today he had told you he'd be busy, you didn't expect him to message you at all, honestly. 

“It's just a friend messaging me, I'm sorry for being so surprised at a simple message!” You told Akira, who was looking at you in confusion, and trying to laugh it off. Using  _ ‘friend’ _ to describe Akechi felt off, but you didn't know what else to call him. Akechi hadn't talked or even messaged about what happened a week ago, then again neither had you. 

Pushing up his glasses, Akira got out his own phone from his back pocket. “Can I add your phone number? I'm not that busy of a guy.” Akira asked you, turning his phone on.

Quickly giving Akira your phone number, you checked what Akechi sent you as you let Akira enter your number into his phone. **_‘I'm free tomorrow! Can you come and visit me?’_ ** Eyes widening as you read the message, did Akechi really want you to visit him on a day off from school? Thinking it over you typed a quick reply back to Akechi, and agreed to meet up with him at his apartment sometime tomorrow. 

“Does this mean we're friends Kurusu-Kun?” You asked Akira after you put your phone back in your skirt and turned it on silence, tilting your head.

“Sure?” Akira shrugged his shoulders, and tilted his head like you did. Was he mocking you  _ again _ ? “I wouldn't mind being your friend ___, I mean I did help you out with your homework and all.” Akira said to you, in almost a mocking tone of voice. 

Resisting the urge to smack Akira's head, you instead glared at him and took a sip of your coffee. “Don't mock me like that, Kurusu-Kun. I don't have many friends.” You let out a small sigh. In fact, your only other  _ ‘friend’ _ was Akechi. 

“I'm just joking around, sorry if I upset you ___.” Akira said, patting you on the head. It somehow felt oddly comforting having Akira pat you on the head, you hated admitting it in your head however. Hearing the door to the cafe open, you turned your head and saw an older looking man enter. He must've been the owner, you figured, the older man instantly turned his focus on both you and Akira. The older man looked shocked by the strange sight of Akira petting your head, and you didn't blame him at all.

“... Why are you petting a girl's head?!” The older man asked, rubbing the temple of his head. Akira quickly got up from his seat and put his hands in his pockets, not saying a word to the older man. Akira looked ready to break out into a cold, nervous sweat. 

Letting out a stifled laugh, you looked at the older man and waved one of your hands. “It's fine, Kurusu-Kun is a friend of mine! He makes some of the best coffee ever, sir!” You explained to the older man, trying to help Akira out as best you could. 

Akira looked at you with his eyes wide and mouth open agape. The older man seemed to relax a little after you poorly explained what happened between you and Akira, to your relief. “Is that so? I'm glad I at least taught you  _ something _ while you're living here.” The older man said to Akira, giving him a sly smirk. 

You learned from Akira as he was helping with washing the dishes that the older man was named Sojiro Sakura, and that he was his guardian while Akira lived at the small cafe. They both seemed to get along extremely well, all things considered. Sojiro kept teasing Akira about how he always brought in cute girls to the cafe…. whatever  _ that _ meant.

Gulping down the rest of your now lukewarm coffee, you decided to stay around in the cafe for a bit longer and continue talking to both Akira and Sojiro. Talking to Akira calmed you down, which continued to confused the hell out of you. Normally guys like him would annoy you, at least in the past they certainly have.  _ ‘Maybe Akechi-Kun’s had an effect on me…’ _

Taking off his apron after finishing the dishes, Akira returned his attention to you. “It's getting late, do you want me to walk you to the train station, ___?” Akira asked you, rubbing the back of his head.

“I'll be fine by myself, it's not that late out Kurusu-Kun.” You said, politely rejecting Akira's offer. Putting down the yen you owed for the coffee on the table, you bowed and rushed out of the cafe. You really hoped you catched the next train home.

Arriving at Shibuya Station in record time, you stopped in your tracks and cursed out loud when you missed the train by a mere five minutes. The next one wouldn't arrive for another fifteen minutes. Kicking the ground in frustration, you sighed in annoyance and took out your phone to play a mobile game to pass the time. Scrunching up your eyebrows, you noticed a weird app on your phone that you didn't remember downloading. It was red and black, with an eye in the middle of it. All things considered, it was a very creepy menacing looking app. 

Tapping your thumb on it, your curiosity got the best of you and told you to check the app out. Worst case scenario that the creepy looking app was a virus, which would suck but it wouldn't be the worst thing ever. You felt a wave of deja vu when it opened up, it felt like you were in a different plane of existence entirely. Looking up from your phone, you almost dropped it when you noticed there was not a  _ single _ person in Shibuya Station anymore. Even you, the most oblivious person in existence, knew there was  _ always _ people lingering around there. 

Standing still with your mouth open agape and sweating, you secretly hoped that this was a bad dream and you had fallen asleep at LeBlanc. Backing up to a nearby wall, you looked around fully at your surroundings and noticed everything was a red hue. Holding back tears, you jolted in horror as someone tap on your shoulder. You almost fell down on the ground from shock that someone else besides just you really was at Shibuya Station after all, you turned around to see who tapped you on the shoulder and you were met with the cold barrel of a gun on the front of your shoulder.

“H-Huh…?” You put your hand by your mouth, even more confused and now completely horrified. The person's face was entirely covered, you couldn't make it out at all. You could tell the person was smirking through his mask, making you shudder in fear.

You heard a loud bang go off, and you felt very lightheaded. Falling down in the ground with a loud thump, you really hoped deep down this was a bad dream. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble writing this chapter, sorry if it's all over the place. Next chapter the rating will change, just a warning.
> 
> Thanks again for all the support.

Waking up screaming loudly and cold sweat dripping down your back, you clutched your chest after screaming. Breathing heavily, you tried calming down the best you could. Looking around at your surroundings you quickly deduced that you were laying in someone else's bed, in what looked like a small attic. It looked almost like a guys room judging by all the things sitting and scattered around.

_ ‘Kurusu-Kun…!? Maybe I did fall asleep at LeBlanc.’ _ You felt a hard sharp pain go through your shoulder as you moved around more on the bed you were in. Yelping out loud as pain shot through your arm, you put your free hand over where it was hurting the most.  _ ‘Just what the hell happened to me?! All I remember was that guy in black holding that gun, and… that… app…’ _

Eyes going wide when you remembered what had happened, you scrambled getting up quickly only to shout in pain again as you accidently moved your arm too much. Hearing someone let out a small sigh from across the room, you were relieved when you saw that it was Akira. _ ‘So I really am at LeBlanc…’ _

“I was worried that you wouldn't get up anytime soon, ___.” Akira admitted, sitting on the bed right next to you. He looked and sounded genuinely worried for you, making you even more scared than you were before. 

“J-Just what the hell happened to m-me?!” You asked Akira, your voice and lips trembling. You were a mess of emotions right now, mostly scared of what happened to you and  _ why _ your arm hurt so much. 

“You were… um you were shot, ___.” Akira said, answering your question as he leaned forward on the bed. “I somehow managed to get you to this doctor I know, her office is right by LeBlanc. She told me it was just a graze wound, thankfully. You still needed stitches, though.”

Staring out into space in shock, you bit your lip and held back tears. Never in a million years did you figure you'd ever be shot. “I-I'm guessing this is your room?” You didn't bother asking much more on your wound, it would be useless since you figured Akira didn't know how you were shot. 

Nodding his head, Akira reached over and petted your head, clearly trying to calm you down. “Yeah, I didn't know where you lived and you were passed out cold. Believe it or not but you've been asleep for almost twenty-four hours. I had the nurse put on a older shirt of mine on you too ___. Your uniform had blood on the side of it.” Akira explained to you, continuing to pet your head. It somehow calmed you down, you were no longer a trembling mess.

“I-I don't know what to say. Thank you so much, Kurusu-Kun.” You hadn't even noticed your clothes were changed until Akira mentioned it, you were too busy freaking out earlier. Looking yourself over you noticed that the shirt went over your thighs. You weren't wearing any pants, which would have made you yell at Akira but your thoughts were too much of a jumbled mess right now to really care much. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Akira gave you a small gentle smile. The smile warmed your heart, and calmed you down further. You hadn't noticed this earlier before but Akira had his glasses off, it was weird seeing him without them on you had to admit. “Don't thank me, I did what any other normal person would have done. Just take it easy, alright ___?”

Scrunching your eyebrows together, something was still troubling you about this whole situation. Deciding to ask Akira about it now that you were more calm and could think clearly than before. “Um, can you hand me my cellphone Kurusu-Kun? I want to check something.”

Getting your cellphone out of his pocket, you were about to ask why Akira had your cellphone on hand but he spoke up before you could. “Sorry, I had to use your phone and have Boss explain everything to your parents.” Akira said, scratching his cheek as he handed your phone back. 

“You didn't have to do that, they don't worry about me that much.” You said to Akira, not bothering to go into specifics about your relationship with your parents. Turning your cellphone on and scrolling around to check the apps on your phone. Sure enough, to your complete shock and horror, that creepy looking app was still on your phone. You didn't dare press on it again, you instead put your head in your hand and laughed softly. “So it wasn't a dream, huh...”

“What are you talking about?” Akira asked you, looking over to see your phone and raising an eyebrow. His eyes went wide in surprise and he twitched a little when he saw the app, making you confused. Was he familiar with this app? You didn't question him about his reaction to the strange app, he could've been creeped out by it too.

Taking a long breath and letting go, you looked back at Akira and tried not to tremble and stutter in fright as you explained what happened to you. What you remembered of it,there were a few gaps that you just couldn't bring yourself to remember. Akira remained calm and stoic throughout it, until you mentioned the guy who shot you. He looked both angry at first, he grabbed your shoulder in urgency which made you look at him with your eyes wide in surprise. 

Before Akira could ask you anything at all, from out of nowhere Morgana jumped on your lap making you jolt and regret it almost instantly as pain shot through your arm again. Holding back tears of pain, Morgana started meowing at you and Akira. You weren't sure what to do so you started petting Morgana hoping he'd stop meowing, it was starting to get to you. Not because it was annoying, but because it was adorable. “Your cat is really weird, Kurusu-Kun.” You told Akira, as Akira shook his head at Morgana.

“Tell me about it.” Akira said to you, getting Morgana off your lap and telling him to go back down stairs with Boss. It was…  _ quite _ the sight seeing Akira talk to his cat, one that you wished you hadn’t seen because of how strange it was. Turning his attention back to you, Akira sat back down on the bed and returned to the previous topic at hand. “Can you… remember what the guy in black looked like?”

“No, I don't. I remember his… smirk but… that's it.” You told Akira, trying to hide just how scared you were trying to remember the guy in black. It still shook you up that he shot you, he meant to kill you and that downright terrified you. Who would  _ ever _ try and kill someone like you?

Akira must have noticed that you were shaking again as you recounted the person in black’s smirk, he suddenly pulled you into a hug making you flustered at first but it eventually calmed you down. You wrapped your good arm around Akira's waist, you had to admit that you felt safe around Akira.  _ Somehow _ . “Sorry for having you remember such a awful memory, ___.” Akira said after a few minutes, letting go of you and giving you a calming and reassuring smile. 

Swallowing hard after Akira gave you a smile, you looked away and tried hiding your blush. You didn't know what was wrong with you all of a sudden, all Akira was to you was a friend… Not a  _ ‘friend’ _ like Akechi. Something went off into your head and you remembered that you were supposed to meet up with Akechi today. Quickly turning on your phone and looking at your phone's message, your eyes went wide when there was  _ no _ messages. There was no phone calls from Akechi either.  _ ‘W-What…’ _ That was really strange, Akechi had been messaging and texting you nonstop. Figuring that he would have at least sent a text asking why you missed today's date. Your face flushed even more at the word  _ ‘date’ _ .

“You okay? Your entire face is red, ___.” Akira asked you as he put one of his hand on your forehead, it ended up making your blush deepen more. 

“Y-Yeah, I'm fine Kurusu-Kun. I was just supposed to meet up with a friend today, but um... he didn't even text me while I was out.” You told Akira, who finally got his hand off of your forehead. You scratched the back of your head with your good hand and let out a small, nervous laugh. “He's busy a lot, so maybe that's why.”

“That's just rude.” Akira said bluntly, shaking his head in disapprovement. Your hand twitched slightly when he said that, because you realized it really was rude of Akechi to do that.

“I'm not too annoyed by it, don't worry Kurusu-Kun.” You told Akira,shaking your head and giving Akira another nervous laugh. Wincing, you rubbed your arm as it twinged in pain from moving it by mistake again.

Tapping on his chin, Akira had a curious expression on his face. It honestly looked downright  _ adorable _ , which you hated admitting to yourself. “Is this the friend that kissed you? I don't mean to pry bu-”

Letting out a loud yelp, you frantically put your good hand on Akira's mouth before he said anything else about  _ that _ incident. “K-Kurusu-Kun! Can we not talk about that right now?!”

Grunting, Akira got your hand off of his mouth and held it in one of his own hands. “Alright alright, I can tell it embaresses you enough. Sorry about that.” Akira said, tugging at his hair.

Chewing on your bottom lip, you truthfully  _ were _ very bothered Akechi hadn't bothered texting or calling you at all while you were out. He couldn't have been that busy, right…? Shaking your head and trying to clear your thoughts, you gave a small smile at Akira. “Thank you.” 

“I'm just surprised you're showing off that much skin around a guy, ___.” Akira said, pointing at your bare legs with a sly smile on his face. 

Looking down at your legs, noticing that Akira's shirt was nearly hiked up to your upper thighs. Blushing heavily, you yipped and frantically pulled the shirt down to your legs again. You gave a quick glare at Akira, scowling at him. “P-Pervert!?”

“I'm a guy, I can't help that I'm a guy, alright?!” Akira huffed out in frustration, pulling on his hair and shifting around on his bed. Getting a better look at Akira by scooting closer to him, you noticed he was slightly blushing. 

“The hell you can.” You said to Akira almost sarcastically, rolling your eyes. “You’re blushing, Kurusu-Kun.~” 

“I  _ really _ can't help that you have nice looking legs, alright?” Akira admitted, looking back at you. He had a much more obvious blush on his face, and his hand tightened around yours. You had nearly forgotten Akira's hand was wrapped around your good hand. 

Blinking rapidly in embarrassment, you tried turning your face around from Akira but his free hand grabbed your chin and stared at you straight in the eyes. Akira had a teasing smirking smile on his face. “K-Kurusu-Kun, what the hell?!” You would've slapped or pushed Akira away from you, but he was holding your free hand. This was a complete attitude change from Akira's normal, casual uncaring mode he had on all the time.

Honestly, it turned you on a little that Akira had this side to him. You would  **_never_ ** admit that to him in a billion years, though.

Your heart was thumping so hard that you were almost sure Akira heard it with how close he was to you. Closing your eyes tightly, you gripped Akira's hand tighter. You had to ask him something, it was just bothering you too much. “Kurusu-Kun… you know what that app is, don't you?” You asked Akira,  _ finally _ getting him off of you. “Your body language earlier told me everything, I just didn't connect the dots until now.”

Fidgeting around nervously, Akira looked around and finally spoke up after a few minutes of very awkward silence. “I… do. Honestly, I don't know how you even have it ___.” Akira explained, looking at you with a sincere, serious expression on his face.

“Then  _ please _ tell me what it truly is. It put me in this strange almost alternate reality when I was waiting for my train at Shibuya Station, Kurusu-Kun. I was so scared and confused, I somehow got shot in that world most of all.” Your voice was trembling towards the end of your sentence. Your good hand was shaking, Akira noticed and tightened his grip on your hand to try and calm you down.

“Alright, just…  _ promise _ me that you won't open that app by yourself ever again.” Akira said, looking at you with a serious and sincere expression on his face. You nodded your head in agreement, not saying anything as Akira began explaining everything to you. 

Akira explained how the Metaverse, which was the apps name you had learned, worked. How he and his other friends stole the hearts of corrupted adults to change them, and make them confess to any crimes at all they've committed. As Akira was explaining all of this, you really couldn't believe ot at first but everything Akira said seemed to line up with all the recent events the Phantom Thieves had done. Even so the existence of that other world was very real, the app was proof enough.

“So,” You said a few seconds after Akira was finished explaining everything so your brain could process it all. “You're the leader of the infamous Phantom Thieves?” You asked Akira, looking at him with a determined, serious expression on your face. 

Nodding his head, Akira stayed silent and laid back in his bed. Chewing on your bottom lip in nervousness, you thought it was  **_really_ ** ironic that you knew both the leader of the Phantom Thieves and the person who was the most vocal against their actionson TV. Looking down at your lap, letting out a horse laugh after you made up your mind about what to do now. About how to get back at that asshole who shot you. 

“Let me help you in whatever way I can, Kurusu-Kun. You saved my dumbass, after all.” You told Akira, who gave you another sly smirk in approval.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most NSFW thing I've ever written, sorry in advance if it's bad. Maybe I'll get better at it once of these days. Once again thank you for all the endless support.

Akira had insisted for you to stay overnight, mainly so he could keep an eye on your condition. It was also obvious that Akira was still scared for your safety, even if he didn't show it and kept making fun of you like he always did. You ended up sleeping in, until two PM which wasn't too usual for you. On Sundays at least. When you woke up Akira had already gone to school, you looked around in Akira's room for clothes and found some more form fitting clothes of his that would fit you better than his huge shirt you had on. Putting them on, you walked down the attic stairs and was greeted by Sojiro and food sitting on LeBlanc’s table for you. 

“Boss, your curry is so good!” You said in glee between bites of your breakfast, curry and coffee courtesy of Sojiro. He sort of pushed you on to eat and regain your some of your energy, honestly you hadn't expected  _ Sojiro _ of all people to worry about you like this. It was overwhelming a little.

“How's the arm today? He told me what happened and really. I can't believe he helped out a random customer.” Sojiro said in almost a huff, he crossed his arms and shook his head. You knew deep down that Sojiro cared about Akira, even if he didn't show it often.

“It's a lot better, I don't scream in pain whenever I move my arm.” You said, taking a huge bite of curry and a sip of coffee afterwards. The curry was like pure heaven with each bite, you couldn't believe that it could be this good. Who knew you could get addicted to curry?! 

Staying silent, Sojiro nodded his head and gave you a quick smile. Finishing up your meal, you realized that you didn't have any money to give to Sojiro for the wonderful meal. “I, um... I don't have any money. I'm so sorry I'll p-” 

“Don't worry about it, that was on the house.” Sojiro told you, taking the plate and coffee cup to the sink. Relieved that you didn't have to pay, you were about to get up and quickly gather your things in Akira's room so you could go back home until the door to LeBlanc opened with a customer. Your eyes widened in shock when you saw who it was.

“A-Akechi-Kun?!” You said almost quietly. When Akechi first saw you his eyes also widened and his mouth was open slightly agape, and he almost dropped his briefcase on the floor. He quickly readjusted himself and walked up to you. Why was he so shocked to see you in a little coffee shop…?

“You two know each other?” Sojiro asked, breaking the awkward silence that was building between both you and Akechi. You raised your eyebrow at Akechi, he was a regular customer at LeBlanc too?

Akechi gave Sojiro his classic TV persona smile, the really bright and fake one that all the girls except you fell for. The one he usually gave you was a much different kind of smile, which you've only lately realized. “Ah, yes we're friends! ___-San is in the same class as I am.” Akechi explained to Sojiro, who was very visibly confused as to why  _ you _ of all people were friends with such a small time celebrity. Well, Akechi wasn't as huge as he was since denouncing the Phantom Thieves but he was still a celebrity regardless. 

“Oh, yeah both me and Akechi-Kun are friends!” You told Sojiro, flashing him a smile that was as fake as day. In truth you were nervous to ask Akechi in public about why he never texted or called you after you unintentionally ditched him yesterday, deep down it hurt you a lot more than you'd like to admit.

Sitting down right next to you, Akechi asked Sojiro for a regular coffee. You decided to just ask Akechi later, you looked at him and asked something else. “Why are you playing hooky from school, Akechi-Kun?” You asked Akechi, who was looking around LeBlanc.

“I could ask you the same question, ___-San” Akechi said to you, chuckling softly. He took a sip of his coffee, leaning back in his seat and relaxing. Sojiro was quiet and leaving you two alone, you could tell he was listening in on your conversation sneakily. 

Rolling your eyes, you sighed at Akechi who chuckled again. Classic Akechi, always leaving you baffled and speechless with some of his answers to your questions. Akechi lingered around for a bit in LeBlanc while you decided to keep sitting next to him while you both stayed silent, you occupied yourself by playing random games on your phone. Not knowing when to bring up. Getting an idea in your head so you and Akechi could talk alone, you smiled slightly at how much of a genius you were when you put your mind to it.

“Akechi-Kun, could you take me home? My parents must be worried sick about me.” You asked Akechi, in a desperate pleading tone of voice that sounded really fake. You noted to yourself that you should  _ never _ get into acting, you were horrible at it.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion at first, Akechi quickly caught on what you really meant to your relief. Taking out his wallet and digging around in it for money, Akechi laid down the money he owed on LeBlanc’s counter and thanked Sojiro for the coffee. You busied yourself while Akechi was paying for his coffee and quickly got your stuff together that Akira had stored in his room. Getting your shoes on, you bowed and thanked Sojiro for everything before leaving LeBlanc.

Akechi was waiting for you quietly outside, you started walking alongside him. “What did you want to talk to me about, ___-San?” Akechi asked you, while you tried your best keeping up with him. He was much faster than he looked at walking, to your slight annoyance. 

“I'm  _ really _ sorry I couldn't meet up with you yesterday, Akechi-Kun. I-I got, um attacked by someone at Shibuya Station.” You said apologizing to Akechi, looking down at the ground as you were walking. Somehow you got nervous about this entire situation, you knew Akechi would understand why but… shaking your head to get rid of any bad thoughts, you looked back up and stopped walking as Akechi did. 

“Huh?! Are you okay?!” Akechi asked you, with a slight panic to his voice. He looked at you with a worried and sad look in his face, it honestly made your heart drop with how much he truly cared about you.

“Yeah I am, it was just a graze wound. I got lucky, the person who lives at LeBlanc practically saved me.” You calmly explained to Akechi, pushing back a loose strand of hair from your face. 

Staying silent, Akechi moved forward and embraced you still saying nothing, which really caught you off guard at first. Blinking rapidly in both confusion and slight embarrassment, you slowly raised your arms up to wrap them around Akechi’s waist and lay your head on his chest. His heart was beating rapidly you took note of. “Thank god you're safe, ___-San.” Akechi said quietly to you, you almost didn’t catch what he said at first.

Scrunching your eyebrows together in utter confusion at Akechi’s current actions, he normally wasn't  _ this _ sappy. “Um Akechi-Kun I'm fine, really!” You said in a panic, pushing Akechi off of you when you thought he was hugging you for a bit too long. 

“I-I can't help being worried about you, sorry ___-San.” Akechi told you, looking away from you. You caught on that his cheeks were tinted a light pink. This all just confused you even more, you crossed your arms and leaned back on a stores building.

“What? Why are you acting like this Akechi-Kun? You didn't even bother send me a text message or even phone call yesterday, you know.” You said in a frustrated tone of voice at Akechi.

“I-I'm so sorry ___-San. I just… came to a recent conclusion about something the other day and I didn't know how to approach it.” Akechi said to you with a slight tremble to his voice, his blush deepening even more on his cheeks. Now you were  _ really _ confused at Akechi’s behavior.

“Huh? What do you mean?” You said, getting off the wall so you could walk towards Akechi. You'd never seen Akechi behave like this before, not even when  **_that_ ** happened.

Grabbing your shoulders gently, Akechi’s action made you twitch in surprise. Akechi looked you in the eyes with a slight desperate look in his eyes, blush ever growing on his face. “I-I… Like you. A lot, ___-San.” Akechi said to you, his voice soft and gentle.

_ ‘What.  _ **_WHAAAT_ ** _.’ _ Your eyes widened when you realized what Akechi meant, and a deep red blush quickly spread across your face. Looking away from Akechi, your bottom lip trembled and you shut your eyes tightly. Balling up your fists, you felt like your heart was going to leap out of your chest. “... I… like y-you too, Akechi-Kun.” You admitted mostly to yourself rather than Akechi, sucking in your breath afterwards. 

Wrapping his arms around your waist gently again, Akechi didn't say anything else and embraced you again. You remained silent as well, and you laid your head on Akechis’s chest.

* * *

 

Akechi had invited you back to his apartment after you two confessed to each other, telling you in his own words make sure no one else hurt you. You  _ really _ knew why he invited you back, and you understood why he kept silent about it and you kept silent about it as well. As soon as Akechi closed his apartment door he leaned down and started kissing you with hunger in his eyes.

Grabbing Akechi’s shirt you deepened the kiss by tilting your head a little, Akechi put a leg between your crotch, and put his hands on your hips. He lifted up the shirt you had on a little, shuddering a little when Akechi started rubbing your hips with his thumbs. Putting your hands on Akechi’s waist, you started grinding your hips into his own. Stopping kissing you, Akechi groaned loudly and stopped your hips from moving, picking you up with ease afterwards. You were flustered at first, and really shocked that Akechi could pick you up so easily. Just how strong was he?!

“I-I can walk you know!” You told Akechi, squirming around in his arms as he walked you to his room. This was far more embarrassing than you'd  _ ever _ like to admit.

Chuckling softly, Akechi laid you on his bed softly and got on top of you. Taking a long and deep breath to calm your nerves, you tried not to seem too nervous and awkward about this. Leaning in close to your neck, Akechi started licking and biting it, making extra sure to bite the sensitive spot he found before on your neck. Letting out a low, soft moan, you reluctantly pushed Akechi off of your neck so you could take off your shirt and bra. 

You had a deep red blush spread across your face as you caught Akechi staring at your chest, with a very obvious red blush on his face also. Giggling softly at Akechi’s reaction, you poked his cheek and he instantly snapped out of his staring daze. Akechi hesitantly touched one your breasts, you sucked in your breath when he did. “Akechi-Kun, I'm not a delicate flower you know.~” You said in a teasing tone of voice to Akechi, you gave him a small smile of reassurance. 

Taking your pants off so that you were now just in your underwear, you heard Akechi let out a very small quiet whimper as you did. Akechi pushed you on your back so he could hover over you again, he started kissing and biting your collarbone making you squirm on his bed. He lowered his head to lick and nip your breasts, you shut your eyes tightly and moaned softly. Akechi was  _ really _ obsessed with your breasts, he kept on for at least three minutes, not like you were complaining. Stopping himself from licking your breasts for any longer, Akechi started kissing down your stomach, getting to your thighs and stopped his kissing spree.

“... Can I?” Akechi asked you from between your thighs, tugging on your underwear. Not saying a word out of embarrassment you nodded your head, staying silent as Akechi pulled your underwear off. It's not like Akechi hadn't seen you naked before, you two awkwardly took a shower together after  **_that_ ** time together and nothing serious happened since you were both too embarrassed about what happened still but… you were still nervous regardless. Which pissed you off.

Some of your nervousness had melted away as soon as Akechi started licking your slit with his tongue. Hitching your breath and lifting your hips up in response, Akechi grabbed ahold of your hips to keep you still, he inserted his tongue inside of you and started licking around inside slowly. Letting out an embarrassingly loud moan, you grabbed ahold of Akechi’s head, he took it as a sign to move his tongue faster.

“O-Oh god Akechi, your tongue feels  _ so _ good.~” You managed to say, surprised you could say a coherent sentence. Akechi ran over your sensitive spot inside of you with his tongue, and you pulled on his hair in response, letting out another really loud and embarrassing moan.  Akechi kept running over the spot with his tongue, making your mind go blank in nothing but lust.

Grabbing the bedsheets with your hands, you shouted Akechi’s name and came, crying and shaking as you did. You heard Akechi grunt from between your legs, and you noticed you were squeezing his head really hard with your thighs. Worried you hurt Akechi accidentally, you sat up and made sure he was okay. “I-I… Akechi? Are you okay?” You said between heavy breaths, deciding to drop honorifics for Akechi and being more casual with him.  

Sitting up and licking his lips, Akechi nodded his head and looked almost smug that he made you come like that. Keeping from rolling your eyes at Akechi’s current expression, you were worried for nothing. “Sorry if I worried you, ___.” Akechi said, chuckling and surprisingly dropping honorifics for you too.

Sighing in slight annoyance, you scooted over to get on Akechis’s lap to shut him up with a kiss only to have him choke out a moan when your thigh brushed over his crotch. Oh…  _ right _ . “I'm surprised you could contain that in your pants, Akechi-Kun.” You said, genuinely surprised he didn't at least unbuckle his pants after you took off your clothes. 

Looking around nervously and blush growing on his face again, Akechi slowly got off all his clothes as well. You both sat in awkward silence for a few moments until Akechi leaned in and gently grabbed your chin to kiss you. Laying you back on his bed, Akechi stopped kissing you and looked at you with a sincere, gentle and  very serious expression. “Are you sure about this ___?” Akechi asked you, rubbing your shoulders.

Blush growing on your face, you knew what Akechi meant. You slowly nodded your head, biting on your bottom lip as Akechi positioned himself by your entrance. Deep down you did want to do this with Akechi, you at least knew he would be as gentle as possible with you. Shuddering slightly when you felt Akechi’s length by your entrance, you looked at him with a small smile on your face. 

Pushing into you very slowly, you felt a twinge of uncomfortable pain rush over you. Biting your index fingers knuckle to keep from crying out in pain and worry Akechi. You could tell he was holding back  _ a lot _ when looking at his face, he stopped moving inside you for your sake and let you get adjusted to his size. The pain slowly started to fade away, and you quit biting your knuckle to speak up. “A-Ah, Akechi you can m-move now.” You told Akechi, who was sweating and panting slightly. 

Akechi started moving slowly inside of you, it truthfully still hurt a little but it had a had strange mix of pleasure now. You let out a soft whimper, grabbing Akechi’s shoulders as he sped up his hips movements. “S-So tight.~” Akechi whispered in your ear, making you shudder after he said it.

“Y-You can move, ah~, f-faster you know, Goro.~” You said with a playful smirk on your face. Akechi got your message loud and clear, lifting your legs up and readjusted himself inside of you, fucking you fast and hard enough that you were a crying moaning mess in no time. It all ended far too fast in your disappointment when you came almost violently and tightened around Akechi’s cock, screaming out his name. Riding out your orgasm, you noticed Akechi was now moaning louder than he was before. 

Getting himself out of you, Akechi came on your stomach with a loud moan, and collapsed on top of you panting heavily. You wrapped your arms around his chest, and remained like that until Akechi broke the calming silence. He seemed to be  _ really _ good at ruining moods, you wondered how he kept on doing this. “We both need a shower now, huh?” Akechi said in a teasing tone, chuckling after he said it.

Almost slapping Akechi’s shoulder, until you realized he had a point. You were sweaty and you had cum on my stomach. “I'll only get in if you do,  _ Goro _ .” You said to Akechi, giving him a teasing smirk.

Akechi’s face was absolutely priceless after realizing what you meant. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should explain what timeframe in the game this fic takes place, of course I've jumped around for pacing sake but hopefully this chapter helps. I really liked writing all the Phantom Thieves, they're fun to write when they're together which is why this chapter is slightly longer than usual. 
> 
> As usual thank you for all your support. It means a lot to me.

“What a strange team you put together, Kurusu-Kun.” You said quietly to Akira after he had finished introducing all the Phantom Thieves to you. At first they all seemed to be cacious of you, until Akira told them all you had the Metaverse app on your phone and that they could fully trust you. They seemed to calm down and started warming up to you, except for the blonde vulgar guy, Ryuji Sakamoto. He asked you a question in a mocking tone of voice that why they should trust a random stranger. You felt a twinge of annoyance and hurt, but you had to admit to yourself in his situation you'd be weary of a stranger too.

“I've told Kurusu-Kun this, but I think what you guys are doing is well, heroic. I've been a quiet supporter of the Phantom Thieves.” You said to Ryuji, answering his question in a calm tone of voice. “... I want to take down that man in black too.” Your left hand balled up into a fistand started shaking when you thought about the person who shot you.

“Ryuji, if Akira trusts ___, then we should have no problem trusting her too.” The pigtailed dirty-blonde girl, Ann Takamaki, who was sitting next to Ryuji said in an annoyed tone. 

“I concur, I trust Akira's judgement too.” The tall pretty boy, Yusuke Kitagawa, said pushing back a strand of his hair behind his ear. You heard Ryuji grumble loudly, wanting to complain but decided to shut up. He laid his head between his arms while sitting on his chair backwards.

Your ears turned red as you looked down at the ground at your shoes. Really, you had just met all these people and they were already defending you, it made you more happy than you could describe in words. These were all good people, you could tell just by their deep trust in you and Akira. Feeling Akira put his hand on your shoulder, you looked up from the ground and was met with a small calming smile. 

“We’ll get him for you, I promise. It's far too dangerous for you to go in without a Persona, ___-San.” The brown short haired girl, Makoto Niijima, said to you. You were sitting down next to her on Akira's couch.  

“I don't have one no, but that  _ fu _ -that  **_asshole_ ** shot me.” You said, correcting yourself before you were too vulgar. You didn't want to make yourself out to be a vulgar fool.

“Makoto is right, you don't have a Persona ___. It's just too dangerous for you to go after him.” Akira said to you, bringing his hand down from your shoulder. “I don't even know if  _ we're _ strong enough to take him on, if I'm being honest.”

You almost couldn't believe this was the same, goofy Akira saying all of this in such a mature matter. He was a completely different person when he was with the other Phantom Thieves, it kind of freaked you out if you were being honest. You eventually nodded your head in agreement, letting out a frustrated sigh when you did. 

“Just... how did I get this app? I don't have a Persona.” You said, crossing your arms and legs in annoyance. “Kurusu-Kun told me it randomly appeared on his phone one day, like mine did.” 

“That's the part that stumps me. Why would it choose  _ you _ of all people?” Makoto said, looking confused while she calmly figured out why you had the Metaverse app on your phone. “Do you have any people who have hurt or angered you, ___-San?” Makoto asked you, catching you slightly off guard with her question. Thinking hard about it, you shook your head and leaned back on Akira's coach, groaning in frustration. 

“No, I can't think of a single person that would have a grudge or hate me. If I'm being honest with myself, I don't stand out that much. Even in school.” You said, biting your lip.

Morgana suddenly jumped in your lap, not surprising you this time. You had gotten used to Morgana just jumping on your lap at random, which was a really strange thing to get used to but he was harmless at least. He was meowing loudly to you, Akira had told you that only Persona users understood him and that he wasn't  _ just _ a pet cat. Akira and Ryuji met him in the other world, and formed at pact with him in order to return Morgana to his original human form. You couldn't believe this cat was a human at one point. “Um, what's he saying?” You asked Akira, turning your head towards where he was standing. Or rather, leaning. Akira had terrible standing posture.

“Morgana was telling you that all the other Persona users we’ve acquired seemed to have awoken their Persona’s to extreme stress. Think you can get that stressed out to possibly awaken it?” Akira asked you, carefully translating Morgana’s question for you to understand. 

Biting your bottom lip, you shook your head slowly and looked down at your lap, ashamed of yourself. All you wanted to do was help Akira out, and take down the asshole who shot you. You felt incredibly useless if yourself right now, and held back tears the best you could. “No, I don't think I can. It would've awoken for me when I got shot I would think anyway, Morgana-Chan.” You said to Morgana, trying to hide how ashamed you truly were of yourself to the others. 

“Don't feel so bad about yourself, ___. Umm, should we change the subject to something less, I dunno gloomy?” You heard Ann saying, trying to make you feel less down. She was  _ far _ too nice to a stranger like you, then again so was Akira when you first met him. 

“Should we  _ really _ be taking Futaba to the beach tomorrow?” Yusuke asked the group, munching on some potato chips. Your ears perked up in interest, you had forgotten to ask Akira why their sixth member was missing, then you remembered him telling you she was shut in that they were all working on getting better about going outside and talking to others. 

“Why not? Futaba’s slowly getting a little better.” Ryuji said to Yusuke, lifting his head up from his arms to speak up. 

“Um, I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Can I come with you to the beach?” You randomly asked, playing with a strand of your hair. You asked Akechi if he was doing anything tomorrow on your day off from school and he apologized to you, saying he’d be busy the entire day. 

“Why not? ___-San, you can come with us.” Makoto replied to you, giving you a small smile. “Do you have a swimsuit you can use?” You saw that both Akira and Ryuji’s eyes went wide when Makoto asked if you had a swimsuit. You ignored both of their reactions and rolled your eyes. 

_ ‘Well, shit.’ _ You rubbed the back of your head, and laughed nervously. “I-I'll think of something, sorry. The last time I went to the beach was when I was about eight years old.” Akira and Ryuji looked incredibly disappointed at your reply, making you shoot them an angry glare. They both promptly looked away with ashamed expressions on their faces.

“I might have an older swimsuit that you can wear, ___.” Ann said to you, glaring at both Akira and Ryuji too. Makoto was also glaring at both of them. They both must have been used to dealing with Akira and Ryuji’s weird antics, it almost made you laugh but you held it in and looked at Yusuke who looked at his empty bag of chips with sorrow. That just confused you, you quickly turned your attention back to Ann and Makoto.

Nodding your head, you were glad deep down that you met this strange group of people and was friends with Akira.

* * *

 

In the harsh truth that was reality, the only swimsuit of Ann’s that fit you was her most revealing one. You wanted to cry when you put it on and saw how much skin showed, like a voice from the heavens Makoto insisted you wear one of her older tank tops and Ann’s shorts to the beach when she saw how you were on the verge of tears. Thanking both Ann and Makoto, you gave them both a wink and a thumbs up and they returned the gesture.

You, Akira with Morgana in a rather large beach bag, Yusuke and Ryuji all arrived at the beach first, the two girls were both getting Futaba from her house. You silently hoped and prayed that Ann and Makoto were successful in their mission. Ryuji had taken the time to look you up and down after he arrived at the beach, making you ball your fist up at him and giving Ryuji your best death glare. 

“ _ Do you want to be punched, Ryuji-Kun? _ ” You said with anger and malice in your voice, instantly making Akira shoot Ryuji a worried look telling him to knock it off. Ryuji looked utterly defeated and looked away with sweat dripping off his face, making you puff your chest up proudly.

Looking around in curiosity, Yusuke looked a little confused after he looked around at his surroundings. You were even  _ more _ confused that he went to the beach in a heavy looking sweatjacket and shorts that went down to his knees. Wasn't he dying in that outfit?! “Do you think this beach has any cheap food?” Yusuke asked everyone randomly. He was…  _ really _ weird according to Akira and you could tell right after meeting him Yusuke was very off. He was very nice and polite, nearly as much as Akechi, so you didn't mind it too much.

“I don't know? Why not look around at the venders for yourself, man.” Ryuji told Yusuke in frustration. You left them both to argue about food of all things when Akira poked your shoulder, making you turn around to face him.

“I'm really happy you came, ___. I hope things don't get  _ too _ hectic.” Akira said to you, leaning a little with both his hands in his swimtrunks. You didn't know what he meant by hectic, possibly Futaba? Was she really that much of a handful?

Shaking your head, you giggled softly and gave a soft smile at Akira. “I should be the one thanking you, ya know.” You told Akira, putting your hair into a bun while talking to him. “I'm sure things won't get bad, your friends are all good people. I can tell that they are, Kurusu-Kun.” 

“Thanks ___. That means alot coming from you.” Akira said, looking away and rubbing his head. Was he embarrassed at your words? If so then it was downright adorable. Wait...

Slapping your cheeks slightly, you tried snapping yourself out of calling Akira cute. You  _ weren't _ single anymore, you had to keep telling yourself that when you were around Akira. “Are you okay?” Akira asked you, blinking and tilting his head in confusion. He was definitely doing this omg purpose now, you decided to just try and ignore it.

“Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine! I was just thinking about my um, boyfriend.” You said to Akura, your cheeks turning a light pink when you mentioned that Akechi was your boyfriend. You didn't name Akechi, he had personally asked you to keep the relationship on the downlow, for both your sakes he had said. 

“Oh? Well, congrats!” Akira said, clapping his hands together and smiling. You could tell he looked a little disappointed after you told him you had a boyfriend, which made you a little sad.  

Still blushing thinking about Akechi, you gave a quick and quiet thank you to Akira. Returning your focus on the argument both Ryuji and Yusuke were having about cheap food you felt someone accidently bump behind you, turning yourself around to see who it was you let out a loud shriek when you saw that it was someone with a white towel wrapped around their face. Looking at them with your mouth agape and your eyes wide, sweating and panting heavily. Ann and Makoto came running towards the person their arms flailing, they both looking exhausted.  _ ‘I-Is this Futaba?!’ _

“We are so sorry!” Ann and Makoto both said at the same time, almost shouting it. Clenching your hand by your chest to try and steady your breathing, you were trying to calm yourself down now that u out knew for sure that was Futaba that scared you. 

“N-No it's fine, I was just… surprised by Futaba-Chan bumping into me, is all.” You said, as Ryuji snorted making you give him another death glare, prompting him to shut up immediately. Your eyes nearly bugged out of your head when Futaba took off her towel that was on her head, she was so cute that you wanted to pick her up and spin Futaba around. Shaking your head to get rid of that ridiculous thought, you looked at the others reactions and held back laughing at them. Ryuji’s mouth dropped open wide and his popsicle stick fell from it. Akira and Yusuke stood staring in shock at Futaba, they were clearly as surprised as you were. 

Fidgeting around nervously since taking off the towel from her head, Futaba had agreed to go with Makoto and Ann on some ride. You decided to stay back and hang out with Akira, truthfully you couldn't quite keep up with how eccentric Futaba was. Akira stayed back with you after rejecting Ryuji's offer to go around looking for girls to hit on. You didn't know where the hell Yusuke wandered off to, maybe for the best. Sitting down next to you under the umbrella Makoto had set up on the beach, Akira stretched out and yawned loudly.

“You tired or something?” You asked Akira, giving him a little smile. Putting your stretched out legs up by your chest, laying your head on your knees and you looked at all the different kinds of people at the beach. 

“Yeah, I usually am. Just ask Morgana, I go to sleep early a lot.” Akira explained to you, petting Morgana’s head when he started meowing loudly.  

“You  _ know _ I can't understand what Morgana is saying.” You told Akira in a huff, puffing out your cheeks and glaring at him between your arms. Akira chuckled and petted your head instead of Morgana’s, that didn't annoy you as much as it should have.

“I kid, I kid. Anyways, I'm really jealous of your boyfriend you know.” Akira admitted, making you blink in bafflement at his words. Akira noticed how confused you were and decided to answer why for for you. “Your body is  _ amazing _ .”

Slapping Akira's head harder than you had intended, he let out a loud painful shout, instantly looking like he really regretted telling you that. Balling your left hand up into a fist, you were glaring at Akira. “ **_Pervert!_ ** ”

Waving his hand up and down, Akira rubbed the back of his head and looked down in shame. “I'm  **_so_ ** sorry.” Akira said to you, apologizing. 

Sighing, you tried calming yourself down as best you could. Truthfully you couldn't stay too mad at Akira, you knew he meant well deep down. Letting out a small chuckle, you gave Akira a huge grin. “I understand, sorry about that. You're a guy, right? It's only natural.” You said to Akira, who looked very confused at your sudden attitude change but didn't question it. He nodded his head and looked about way from you, possibly blushing you guessed.

“I'll be honest here and say any guy would be lucky to be dating you, ___.” Akira said to you, looking at the crowds of people at the beach as he did. Blinking after Akira told you that, you bashfully hid your head further in your arms and tried to shake off your embarrassment.

Luckily for you, both Ryuji and Yusuke finally came back over by you and akira, you secretly let out a huge sigh in relief that they both would evidently distract Akira from saying anything further. Yusuke was holding two live lobsters in his hands, looking so proud of himself. It left you, Akira and Ryuji to stare at him in pure bafflement over  _ why _ he had gone and bought two live lobsters. 

“Dude, why did you buy two live lobsters?!” Ryuji asked Yusuke in bewilderment, pointing at the lobsters as he did. You had to admit this was by  _ far _ the strangest thing you've ever seen another person do, Ryuji and Akira however both seemed to be used to Yusuke antics. 

Yusuke was explaining to Ryuji that they were both too beautiful to pass up, and he had spent all his money he had on him buying them. Both Ryuji and Akira almost facepalmed at the same time, by that time you had completely phased out of their conversation to check on your cellphone for any messages. Frowning when you were scrolling through your text messages and missed calls only to see that there weren't any, you had thought Akechi would call you or text you. _ ‘Maybe he's too busy again…’ _

Hearing someone trying to sneak up behind you again, turning yourself around fast to face the person directly you were faced with Futaba who had grabby hands heading towards your waist before you jumped out of the way. Staring at her dumbfounded afterwards, Futaba yelped after she had been found out and rushed to hide behind someone's umbrella. Sighing in frustration, you suddenly felt ashamed that you scared Futaba away. She was already so shy and you kept making an ass of yourself in front of Futaba. You felt Akira's hand on your shoulder, he gave you a reassuring smile.

“She’ll get used to you eventually. Hopefully.” Akira said trying to reassure you, shaking his head a little as Futaba was trying to grab Yusuke’s lobsters away from him. It was quite the sight to watch, and you weren't sure if this was a comedy movie at this point or not. 

“Yeah, hopefully Futaba-Chan will get used to me.” You said to Akira, laughing at how ridiculous Futaba and Yusuke were being while Ann and Makoto tried getting her away from an annoyed looking Yusuke. You felt deep down that you would get along very well with this very strange, but nice group of people. 

Yet… it gave you goosebumps thinking about the future, and about Akechi. What if he found out about your activities with the Phantom Thieves? Swallowing hard, you shamed the bad thoughts from your head and returned to talking with the Phantom Thieves on the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have gotten sort of hetic in my life so I don't know when the next chapter will be out, sorry. Thank you so much for all your support, it's nothing short of incredible that this fanfiction has over 100 kudos and 2k views.

Dark. All around you was pitch black darkness.

Looking around and meeting even more darkness, just not sure exactly why you were here. Wherever you were it wasn't frightening for you, more like you were on edge about  _ something _ . You started walking around aimlessly in the darkness until you noticed a figure in the distance. A very familiar figure at that, it made your heart leap in joy as you ran towards the figure.

“Goro!” You shouted at the figure, reaching out to grab his shoulder. You were instead met with him pointing the barrel of a gun at your forehead, freezing up with fear as your eyes widened in horror. “E-Eh?”

“Hello ___.” Akechi said as he was smiling at you. It wasn't his normal smile, the one he always gave you, the smile he had on gave you made your blood run cold in fright. 

Swallowing hard while breaking out into a cold sweat as you got more and more frightened, you tried your best to try and run away but it was no use, your legs just wouldn't respond for you. “G-Goro why… are you doing this?” You asked Akechi shutting your eyes tightly, hoping that this was just some sick dream you were having. Akechi leaned up by your ear and started chuckling darkly, making you twitch in fear and open your eyes back.

“ _ You know exactly why. _ ” He whispered in your ear, before leaning back up and smirking at you. You continued to stare in horror at Akechi, your mouth going dry as you swore Akechi turned into the guy in black for a moment. “ _ Traitor. _ ”

Hearing a click of a gun go off, you fell down on the ground.

Waking up screaming in Akechi’s bed, you grabbed your shoulders while crying and shaking heavily. Crying when you realized it was a bad dream, you had to tell yourself over and over again that it was just a bad dream, that Akechi would  _ never _ do that to you.  _ ‘That's all it was, a really bad dream.’ _

“Are you okay?!” Akechi said in a panic, instantly waking up after you had screamed. You shifted around on the bed to face Akechi and hug him tightly, burying your face in his chest, still crying. He returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around your waist gently. “Was it a bad dream?” You heard Akechi ask you in the gentlest tone of voice you've ever heard him use. 

“Y-Y-Yeah.” You managed to say to Akechi, tightening your grip around him. You felt Akechi pet your head, making you feel more calm and at ease than you did before.

“Don't worry ___, I'm here.” Goro said to you, further calming you down. Eventually you pulled yourself off of Akechi who leaned forward to plant a kiss on your forehead. Giving Akechi a small smile, shaking your head and laughed hoarsely. 

“I shouldn't be so scared of a dream, I'm a fool.” You said to Akechi, looking down at your lap. You were trying to hide from Akechi just how scared you were because of that dream, it just felt too real.  _ ‘Would Goro really do that to me…’ _

“I've had truly awful dreams, they can be nerve wrecking ___.” Goro said to you, trying to reassure you. He grabbed your hand and held it, you guessed he picked up how scared you were still from the dream. “I've also had dreams about you, wonderful ones.” You looked up at Akechi with another small smile on your face after he said that, he really did have an effect on you. No matter  _ how _ cheesy he was. 

“That's the cheesiest thing anyone's ever told me, Goro.” You leaned up to kiss and hug Akechi, giggling softly as you hugged him. “But thank you  _ so _ much for existing in my life.” You told Akechi, playing with his hair. It was right then that you felt something hard between your thighs, you gave Akechi a sly glare as he laughed nervously.

“S-Sorry, ___. Y-You do realize that you are...  _ naked _ and on top of me right?!” Akechi nervously explained, stuttering his words and shifting his eyes. You rolled your eyes before pouncing on Akechi, muttering how much of a mood ruiner he is before shutting up whatever he'd say next with a kiss.

* * *

 

You felt off the entire week after having that nightmare, sucking it up and continued on acting like the nightmare never happened. That was harder than you expected as things had gotten hectic, Akira had entrusted you to shift through all the requests on the Phansite so it would be easier to explore Mementos for people to change. He didn't mention the sheer number of people who requested on the Phansite, you somehow did it and narrowed the number of requests down for Akira. It was nothing short of a miracle. 

Dead tired tired after shifting through all the requests, you dragged yourself to Akira’s attic after he gathered all the Phantom Thieves there. You were just glad you were considered an unofficial member of the Phantom Thieves, it made all that work worth it in the end after Akira and the rest thanked you. A new member had joined up slightly surprising you as you hadn't been warned about her beforehand. She had soft curly hair that looked like cotton candy and an aloof rich girl vibe. Casually introducing yourself to her, she bowed and frantically introduced herself as Haru Okumura, apologizing for not introducing herself earlier. 

“Uh, the daughter of the Big Bang Burger chain’s CEO?” You asked Haru, tilting your head slightly in confusion. Haru was such a sweet girl as far as you could tell, you couldn't believe she was released to that awful CEO people have been talking about.

Haru’s eyes downcast to her feet as she shuffled around awkwardly, nodding her head slowly. You suddenly felt really bad for bringing her dad up and was about to apologize when Haru beat you to the punch and talked before you did. “A-Ah, yes! I'm the daughter of the CEO of Okumura Foods! I'm new to the Phantom Thieves, I hope we get along!” Haru said, smiling at you and bowing again. She was just  _ too _ polite, it almost made your heart melt. 

Akira had privately pulled you to the side, away from the others, to explain to you their next target was Haru’s dad, and that she joined them to help out with changing his heart. You suddenly felt a twinge of deep regret now about asking Haru who her dad was, Akira saw how regretful you were so he reassured you that Haru would understand why you asked about her dad. 

Looking at all the requests you pulled from the Phansite, Ryuji and Ann’s eyes went wide as they read through them. “Wow, you shifted through all those requests to this tiny amount?!” Ryuji said in awe, almost shouting it out loud, making Makoto pinch the bridge of her forehead as she told him to be more quiet.

“Sorry, I couldn't gather up more requests. I figured you guys didn't want the ones asking for a hit on their exes.” You said, not meaning to be sarcastic but it came out that way with how exhausted you were. Shrugging your shoulders as you sat down next to Akira on his couch, you crossed your arms and legs. 

“Thank you  _ so _ much, ___-San. This is such a huge help to us.” Makoto said, as Akira nodded his head in agreement with Makoto and patted your head. Maybe it was worth it pulling an all nighter after all, not like you could sleep that well lately.

“I um, your very welcome.” You said to the group, looking down at your lap in slight embarrassment from all the praise you were getting, not used to being praised much at all. 

Looking over your paper with all the requests on it, Akira folded up the piece of paper and put it in his back pocket. He suddenly started a meeting for the Phantom Thieves without much of a warning, you decided to go downstairs for a cup of coffee. Truthfully you didn't fit in whenever the Phantom Thieves held meetings since you didn't have a Persona, you didn't mind too much but you felt incredibly awkward whenever Akira held a meeting regardless. They at least tried their best to welcome you with open arms and treated you no different from the others.  _ ‘I wish I had a Persona…’ _

Sitting down at LeBlanc’s front table you politely asked Sojiro for a cup of coffee, hoping that it would help you get over how exhausted and stressed out you were. Other than pulling the all nighter the other day shuffling through all those requests for Akira, you hadn't been sleeping well at night since you had that awful nightmare. You've never had a nightmare that bad, it still sent chills down your spine if you thought about it during the day. Not being able to sleep properly was starting to affect you in school, you were sleeping more in class and as a result Akechi was constantly worried about your well being. You lied to Akechi the other day that were fine and just sleepy due to allergies, but you knew right away by his expression that he didn't buy your lie.  _ ‘I know that dream wasn't real but…  _ **_still_ ** _.’ _

“Are you alright?” You heard Akira ask you while lightly shaking your shoulder, and you realized that you had fallen asleep at the counter while drinking your coffee. Cursing under your breath after lifting your head up from the counter, you were met with Akira's face which wasn't an unwelcome sight but he looked concerned for you, regardless. _ ‘Great. Now Kurusu-Kun is concerned for me.’ _

“Ah, um. Yeah. Sorry about that Kurusu-Kun.” You told Akira as you were rubbing the back of your head, laughing nervously. It was useless trying to hide how stressed out you were to Akira, you knew this but you still tried to do it anyway. 

Just like you figured he would do, Akira asked you why you were so odd lately. You had to admit that despite appearances he really was so kind and caring, even if he didn't show it all the time. “___, you've been really off lately. Are you okay?” Akira asked you as he sat down next to you crossing his arms across his chest.  

Hanging your head down so you were staring at LeBlanc’s table, your lower lip trembled slightly as you nodded your head before speaking. “I've just… been having awful nightmares lately, it's been too hard for me to sleep since I'm terrified I'd have that same dream again. ” You explained honestly to Akira, sighing softly after getting all that off of your chest. You figured you could trust Akira with this, rather than having Akechi even note worried over you.

“What are those bad dreams of? The guy in black or something worse?” Akira asked you as he took a sip of your cold coffee. You would have normally asked Akira in an annoyed tone of voice why the hell he would drink your cold coffee but you didn't mind, it was more like too many other things were on your mind for it to bother you too much.

“I… it's about my boyfriend being the guy in black. He shot me in the head in the dream...” You told Akira, chewing on your bottom lip so hard that you broke the skin. The pain didn't bother you too much, you were so stressed out that pain didn't even bother you. Which wasn't normal and you knew this. 

“Do you think he's the guy in black?” Akira asked you with a serious tone of voice you've never heard him use. Looking up at Akira's face, you were surprised that he asked you that question. You shook your head no, fiddling around with your fingers in your lap.

 

“I-I… of course not! He couldn't be the guy in black, he's so nice to me Kurusu-Kun. I just... don't know  _ why _ he's appearing in my dreams in such a horrific way.” You told Akira, your voice trembling towards the end a little. 

“I don't know the guy. I’m just saying, it could be anyone who shot you ___.” Akira said to you, shrugging his shoulders and taking another sip of your cold coffee. Your mouth going dry, you had wanted to ask Akira  _ why _ he cared so much, but you couldn't so you dug your nails into your thighs and nodded your head. 

“I don't mean that in a bad way ___, I'm just genuinely concerned about your we-  _ mghh. _ ” Akira was going to finish up his sentence until you leaned over and smashed your lips in frustration on his, making Akira freeze up in surprise.

Regaining your senses and realizing just what you were doing to Akira, you stopped kissing Akira. You just wanted to shut him up since he was frustrating you so much. Starying to cry, you just thought about how you betrayed Akechi. “I-I…  _ What the fuck is wrong with me _ ? I'm so sorry Kurusu-Kun.” You said, your head in your hands as you were a sobbing mess.

Sighing softly, you heard Akira get up from his seat to walk over by you. “I think it's best that you go home, ___. I'll walk you over to the Shibuya Station since it's gotten late.” Akira said to you, rubbing the back of his head. You tried readjusting yourself by wiping away your tears the best you could, getting and walked out of LeBlanc with Akira after you had calmed down a little. 

“I think… we should forget about that outburst I had. I, um again I'm  _ so _ sorry Kurusu-Kun.” You said to Akira after a few minutes of walking together, and a somewhat awkward silent atmosphere. Still feeling like shit about what you did to Akira, and about what you unintentionally did to Akechi behind his back. It hurt you just thinking about it. 

Pushing up his glasses, Akira shook his head and reached over to pet your head. “I get it, you’re stressed out ___. We’re all here for you though, don't forget that alright?” Akira told you, giving you a small reassuring smile. Your heart skipped a beat when Akira said that you weren't alone. You were so grateful for all your friends. 

“... Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you so much Kurusu-Kun.” You told Akira, giving him a huge smile before you got on the train. Akira gave you a thumbs up and a goofy smile before the train doors closed, making you let out a small laugh. 

Sitting down on an empty seat in the train, you thought about how lucky you were to know Akira and the rest of the Phantom Thieves. They really weren't bad people at all, they all cared deeply about you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was it of it while typing up this chapter so forgive me if it's all over the place again, I didn't mean to write it like that. Once again thank you for all the support.

It came as complete and utter shock to you and many others when a few days after your outburst at LeBlanc that the CEO of Okumura Foods died on live television. Almost instantly the news started pouncing on the Phantom Thieves, blaming them for the death of Okumura and support for the Phantom Thieves dropped to new lows. Nearly punching your phone when you were watching the news report on the Phantom Thieves. Growling loudly, you  _ knew _ that the Phantom Thieves didn't kill Okumura. Haru wanted to help him and make her father come to his senses, certainly  _ not _ kill him. 

Akechi was taking a little break from talk shows and helping the police out just as the news broke out about the Phantom Thieves, which you found a little weird at first since his popularity started really soaring as the Phantom Thieves popularity nosedived. You kept quiet about it, figuring that maybe Akechi was just stressed. 

Even with everything going on, Akira still found the time to invite you to his high school's festival to let off some of the stress he and everyone else had. You agreed to go to it, figuring the festival would put you at ease too, and it'd be nice to hang out with the group again. 

Everyone was currently huddled together in Akira's attic, a gloomy atmosphere was infecting everyone, including you. It wasn’t until Makoto spoke up about the special guest for the school festival that you nearly kneeled over when she mentioned that Goro Akechi was voted as most popular choice to invite and speak. You did not expect him to be a popular choice, sure he was popular but  _ that _ popular right now?! Then again, you hadn't checked the news since you almost broke your phone from punching it. 

“Should we invite Goro Akechi to our school festival? I mean, I don't want to disappoint the students if we didn't invite him.” Makoto asked the gloomy group, looking down after she said it. Even Makoto had reservations from inviting Akechi, it seemed. 

Grabbing the hem of your school skirt and mindlessly playing with it, looking around in nervousness and you let out a obvious fake laugh. You really didn't know what to do as soon as Akechi’s name was mentioned as a possible guest at the school festival, your secret about dating him would be discovered about most right away by either Akira or Makoto. 

“___? What's up?” Ann asked you, raising an eyebrow in confusion at your odd behavior. In fact, the entire group looked confused at your current behavior. Sucking in your breath, you decided to just tell them straight out and be honest. You didn't like hiding this secret from your friends, it was just  _ wrong _ , and you also knew they wouldn't spread awful rumors about it for a cheap laugh.

“Goro Akechi? Um, yeah he's my boyfriend… we also go to the same high school and in the same class.” You told the group bluntly, looking down at your legs and shutting your eyes tightly so you didn't see their expressions. 

“For real?!  _ Holy shit _ … who the hell knew he had it in him.” You heard Ryuji say, if you weren't so scared about getting thrown out of Akira's attic you would've shot Ryuji a glare for that comment. Instead your nails dug into your thighs as you finally opened your eyes up, you were met with faces of genuine shock from the group. None seemed angry with you, at least.

“I haven't been… Goro doesn't know I hang out with you guys. At least... I don't think so, he knows I'm acquaintances with Kurusu-Kun but that's it.” You told the group, almost wanting to cry after getting all that that off of your chest. It felt nice to be honest with them too, this had been bugging you for far too long. Especially since Akechi had been mentioned more and more by the Phantom Thieves.

“So,” You heard Akira say beside you, shuffling around in his seat. “You think you could ask him to come to the school festival?” Akira cheekily asked, chuckling after saying it. Looking up at Akira in annoyance as you glared at him. It just made Akira laugh again. Well, you knew Akira was okay with this at least.

“I really don't think that's a good idea, Akira. Akechi is very sharp, he'd be suspicious of ___ right away.” Yusuke said to Akira, leaning on the attic wall and crossing his arms. For once Yusuke didn't have anything to eat with him, you swore he always had a snack on hand. 

“I was joking, I know ___ shouldn't ask Akechi to come to our school festival.” Akira said, shaking his head at Yusuke. Makoto and Ann looked relieved when Akira clarified that he was just joking around. Were you the only one who got that he was joking? 

“... If you want to invite Goro then go ahead, I'm sure he will accept your offer and come.” You told Makoto, making sure the topic was back on hand instead of Akira joking around. “I'll come with him, I guess.” You mindlessly played with a loose strand of your hair that was bothering you, looking around at the group. Truthfully deep down you were thankful they didn't object about Akechi being your boyfriend, even Ryuji looked like he was fine with it, slightly shocking to you since he's always vocal about how much Akechi annoyed him.

“Okay, thank you so much for your help ___-San.” Makoto said to you, getting out her cellphone from her skirt pocket and sending a text to Akechi asking him if he could come to the school festival as a guest speaker. You had a few observations about Akechi coming to Shuujins school festival deep down. Shaking your head, you just hoped that things went smoothly. 

You had decided to stay back and have Akira help you out with your homework after everyone else left. Sitting down at LeBlanc’s table with a cup of coffee beside both you and Akira, you suddenly felt embarrassed after accidentally leaning up close to Akira as he wrote down the answers to your history homework. You'd been thinking about that kiss you irrationally gave to Akira  _ a lot _ more than you should have.  _ ‘Really, what the hell is wrong with me.’ _ Your head was in your hand now as you closed your eyes and shook your head, trying to stop being embarrassed.

You thought about it so much lately that your nightmares had been replaced with Akira, and something else you'd much rather not even think about.  _ Ever _ . It was much harder to not think about Akira than it seemed, especially when you were with Akechi. It honestly annoyed you endlessly, you tried your best to act like normal even around Akira. At least Akechi didn't mind at all if you were blushing at random, it relieved you that he didn't suspect anything at least. 

What bothered you much more about it was that you liked the feelings deep down. A lot more than you'd ever admit even to yourself, it was even hard to admit it to yourself at first. It wasn't until you were absentmindedly tracing your lips with your index finger in class that up realized you  _ liked _ kissing Akira. Mistakenly letting out a loud sigh, Akira's ears picked up on it and looked and you with a curious expression on his face. Whoops. “You alright?” Akira asked you, the pencil he was writing with on a piece of plain notebook paper stopping moving. 

Blinking, you were at first baffled by Akira's simple question so you laughed nervously and waved your hands frantically in front of you. “I-I, it's nothing!” You said, looking like a complete idiot by waving your arms around. 

Akira now looked even more confused by your behavior as he shook his head, sighing softly. “Alright, if you say so. I'm done writing your essay for you. Just copy it down in your own handwriting and it should be okay to turn in. I think.” Akira told you, handing the piece of paper to you, taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee afterwards. 

“What do you mean  _ ‘I think?!’ _ ” You asked Akira in annoyance, crossing your arms and glaring at him. Akira chucked as soon as you crossed your arms, and you let out a stifled laugh too. Taking a sip of your coffee, you were still laughing a little as you smiled softly at Akira. “Thank you so much, Kurusu-Kun. I mean it.”

Turning his head away, you  _ swore _ you saw Akira blush a little making you raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Hearing Akira grumble under his breath, you were really wondering why Akira was acting this way and was about to tell him until you heard him say something more louder this time. “God, I'm jealous of your boyfriend.” You had heard Akira mutter a bit louder under his breath. 

“I-I,  **_what_ ** ?!” You shook your head frantically as your face turned red, wondering if what you heard from Akira was just your mind playing tricks on you. It's definitely happened before. Judging by Akira's near blank expression after he realized what he just said louder than he intended to, you out knew right away that what he said wasn't your mind playing tricks on you.

“Never mind what I just just said, please. I've... been on edge lately with everything that's been going on. Sorry.” Akira said to you, gulping down the rest of his coffee and standing up afterwards. “I think I'm going to bed earlier than usual today, goodnight ___.” Akira said as he turned around and walking up the stairs to his room. He had left you completely confused and dazed about what just happened, you'd never seen Akira act like that before. 

Letting out a soft sigh as you laid your head down on LeBlanc’s front counter. Your thoughts were a jumbled mess over what Akira's words meant.  _ ‘Why would he be jealous of Goro? Unless…’ _ Eyes going wide as a deep red blush was spreading across your face as you finally realized exactly  _ why _ Akira was acting so strange around you lately.  _ ‘N-No way…’ _

Leaving money on the counter for your coffee, you rushed out of LeBlanc in a panic, blush still ever present on your face as you were walking to Shibuya Station by yourself. Trying to get your thoughts in order and not seem like a mess in public, you quickly found out that you just couldn't. You didn't even know  _ why _ your thoughts were a mess, it wasn't like you liked Akira in that way. You had Akechi, and you liked him a lot. 

Wait...

Stopping dead in your tracks, you bit your lip and stared at the ground in as you got your feelings in check. You only just realized how similar Akechi and Akira were to you, both of them making you laugh and feel at ease around them, you could be yourself around them without a care in the world, even opening up to them both. Your eyes went wide as you put your head in your hands and started laughing softly. 

_ ‘Ahhhhh dammit. Why me.’ _

* * *

 

Akechi had agreed to show up to Shuujins school festival as their special guest speaker, just as you had figured he would do. Ecstatic to have been asked to speak at a school of all things, Akechi was smiling wide since he’d agreed to show up to it, though he only showed just how excited he was to be speaking at it around you. You were truly happy for him, you’d been praising him more than usual. Inviting you to the school festival with him, you hoped things went well and Akechi suspected nothing from your group of friends. _ ‘He's just way too sharp at times, geez.’ _

Arriving separately with Akechi to Shuujin High, he had told you to do so since your relationship still wasn't publicly known and he didn't want any rumors swirling around about you two. You just hadn't expected Shuujin to be such a confusing school to navigate, it took you more time than you'd ever admit to finally reach Akira and everyone else after you texted Ann where they were at. Ann texted you that they were all currently gathered in her classroom, discussing various things. 

Finally finding Akira's classroom at last, you were surprised that Akira and Ann’s class did a maid theme for the festival, of all themergency to do anyway.  _ ‘Well, at least the outfits look really nice…’ _ Locating the group quickly, you took a seat next to Yusuke and let out an exuasted sigh. “Jeez, your school is so confusing to navigate. It's completely different from mine.” You said in annoyance, putting your head in your hand and pushing a loose strand of hair away from your shoulder.

“You  _ seriously _ got lost?” Ryuji said to you, laughing loudly afterwards. Shooting Ryuji a nasty glare, he promptly shut up and looked away from you. Rolling your eyes, you stretched out your aching limbs and almost hit Yusuke in the process. Muttering a quiet sorry to him, you returned to your previous position on the school seat.

“Goro is here, I don't know where he is since we both came separately in order to avoid gossip, though.” You told the group after a few minutes. Makoto looked relieved that Akechi showed up after all, and Akira looked off at the wall in a sort of daze, you could instantly tell that he was ignoring you on purpose. You understood why he was so distant from you lately but… it was still stressful that he wouldn't even talk to you. Trying to act like nothing was wrong, you were listening to Ann explaining that she was involved with her classes maid theme, they had spent a good chunk of the money they gathered for the maid outfits and nothing else. So  _ that's _ why the maid outfits looked great.

Taking awhile to order Takoyaki after almost every flavor except a menacing sounding one called Russian Roulette, it was apparently normal Takoyaki except one that was hot enough to send someone to the hospital. You were really baffled that they only had one flavor of Takoyaki leftover and it was that one. What was worse was that they were microwaving it. “T-This is so insulting for Takoyaki.” You muttered out loud by mistake, Ryuji had heard what you said and agreed with you.

“Ah, there you are!” You heard Akechi’s voice, which made you jolt a little in your seat, as he entered Akira's classroom. You turned around in your seat, slightly surprised that Akechi found out where you and everyone else were. Judging by Akechi’s current expression he was also surprised to see you huddled together with Akira everyone else in a random classroom, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  _ ‘Ahhh shit.’ _ Swallowing hard, you waved a quick hello at Akechi and gave your best half assed smile.

“What are you doing here?” You heard Akira ask Akechi, blinking in confusion at Akechi’s sudden appearance. Everyone else also had confused looks too, they were also on edge too. You saw Akechis’s eyebrow twitch in annoyance at Akira's question. You've never seen them interact with each other in person, but you could tell Akechi and Akira weren't on the best of terms. However there was this air around them both that they both somehow respected each other, it was endlessly confusing for you to comprehend. So you tried not to. 

“U-Uh, Goro I-I wasn't expecting to see you until your speech later.” You said to Akechi, getting up from your seat and trying to stop the heavy atmosphere from increasing even more. You could tell the Phantom Thieves were weary of Akechi, it wasn't just Ryuji or Akira. Whenever he was being talked about in private the others never seemed to be mad at him, except Ryuji. Though you had to admit that you couldn't tell if he was jealous of Akechi or not.

“I wasn't expecting  _ you _ to be with this group of people, ___.” Akechi said to you as a counterpoint, making your bottom lip tremble as you tried to think of ways to try and explain why you were friends with Akira's group. He had on his usual TV persona nice guy voice, but you could also tell behind the smile that he really didn't approve of you knowing this group of people. Sighing softly in frustration as you were twisting a stray piece of hair in your finger, Akechi’s expression brightened when he saw the Takoyaki that everyone had ordered. 

“Can I have one? I'm starving.” Akechi asked the group, with his TV persona smile on his face. Akira nodded a silent yes at Akechi as the others ignored him, still giving him intense stares. Remembering suddenly that one of the Takoyaki could possibly send someone to the hospital, you were about to smack it away from Akechi’s hand until he ate it. You were too late, and almost as soon as Akechi ate it his face turned red. Akechi’s eyes were watering, and Akechi was clenching his teeth as he had a pained expression. Grabbing his chest, you rushed over and grabbed Akechi’s shoulder as he was stumbling a bit. 

“Woha man, you okay?” You hadn't expected Ryuji of all people to be worried about Akechi, in fact everyone's expression turned into worry instead of being on edge as Akechi was stumbling around, groaning in pain. He hadn't fallen yet somehow, and he refused any of your requests to sit down. 

“I’m… fine. Now if… you excuse me.” Akechi said to the group, stumbling out of the classroom still groaning in pain. You guessed Akechi didn't want to let his mask fall, it'd ruin his TV persona act in an instant if he did. Shaking your head, you just truly hoped that Akechi would be okay.

You learned the  _ really _ hard way that he most definitely would be okay, and that he would blackmail you and the rest of the Phantom Thieves into doing one last job with him forcefully joining the group.

It was then that you started seeing the true side to Akechi, and you didn't like it at all. You hated facing the cold hard truth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figures I'd finally update this fanfic on the 1st anniversary of Personal 5.
> 
> I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, a mixture of business and thinking I'm a awful writer prevented me from updating sooner. I'm back for good... hopefully. I might not update as much as I was, I'm spending more time trying to improve my writing.
> 
> Thank you to all who have been waiting for this to be updated.

“Goro, just what the  _ hell _ are you planning?” You really couldn't believe that Akechi had blackmailed the Phantom Thieves so that he could force himself into joining them. Currently you two were alone in Akechi’s apartment after you personally asked Akechi if you could talk to him in private and figure out what the hell he was thinking of doing, he must've had  _ something _ up his sleeve. Thankfully he accepted talking to you in private, which is why you were showing just how pissed off you were at him right now. “Those people are my friends. I just know you're up to something so… what is it?”

Taking awhile to answer your question, Akechi let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes. “I know they didn't kill Okumura, that doesn't fit their profile like I said back at Shuujin.” Akechi said as he reached over to try and put his arm over your waist, you just stood up before he did so, looking down at him in anger and your arms crossed over your chest. Akechi looked away from you in shame. “The Phantom Thieves jobs are getting more dangerous, that man in black is hunting them down from what hunch I have.” Akechi’s face turned grim as soon as he talked about the guy in black. 

_ ‘This is  _ still _ going too far but… he has a point.’ _ Your arms dropped from your chest and back to hanging down by your waist, biting on your bottom lip you looked at Akechi with a serious expression. “Goro just… don't die, alright? I worry about Akira and everyone else whenever they all go into a Palace or Mementos.” You said to Akechi as your voice was trembling near the end of your sentence and tears forming on the side of your eyes. 

“You really think I could be taken down that easily? I'm hurt ___.” Akechi teased you, trying to lighten up the gloomy mood a little. It didn’t work since deep down you were still pissed at Akechi for blackmailing all your friends, it pissed you off enough that you almost punched Akechi back at Shuujin. Shaking your head as you gathered all your things that were sitting on Akechis’s coffee table.

“We’ll talk more tomorrow, okay? Goodbye Akechi.” You said to Akechi as you were walking out of his apartment, a scowl forming on your face as you were walking on the street.  _ ‘That could have gone much better but whatever. I'm still pissed off at him.’ _ Akechi was your boyfriend yes, but this was crossing the line too far for your liking. Getting out your cellphone from your skirt pocket, you texted a quick question to Akira.

**_‘Is LeBlanc open? I could use a cup of coffee to cool off with about now.’_ ** You typed out and hitting the send button afterwards, looking up every other word you typed out to make sure you weren't running into anyone. Your phone buzzed with a reply almost immediately, figuring that Akira was the one in charge of making coffee today instead of Sojiro. 

**_‘Yeah, come on over. It's empty more than usual today, anyway.’_ ** Akira's text read, it brought a small smile of relief to your face that LeBlanc was open and barely anyone was there. Putting away your cellphone as you hopped on the train to Yugenjaya, and just to your luck there was no seats available on the train to sit down in. This day could  **_not_ ** pass faster sooner. 

Finally arriving at LeBlanc after being smooched next to a bunch of strangers on the train for far too long for your comfort, you nearly collapsed on the floor when you opened the door to LeBlanc and walked inside. Instead of collapsing you just dragged your feet to the front counter and ordered an extra strong coffee, very thankful that Akira was attending the coffee shop today. Even if the others didn't like Akira's numerous attempts at making coffee you truthfully liked it a lot, he put a lot of heart into it which you thought makes the coffee taste much better. 

“Where's Boss at?” You asked Akira after he finished making your cup of coffee. It was still awfully early for Sojiro to not be at his cafe, usually he lingered around until nine at night. Akira shrugged his shoulders in response to your question, putting his hands in his pants pockets. 

“He had to go home early today, I don't know why since I didn't bother asking him.” Akira said to you as he leaned back on the shelf full of different kinds of coffees. 

“Ah, okay.” You were guessing that Sojiro put Akira in charge of LeBlanc while he was away from it, Sojiro sure trusted Akira even with his criminal record. 

“Are things okay with Akechi? You looked ready to deck him yesterday, ___.” Akira asked you as he pushed up his glasses. Raising an eyebrow at the word  _ ‘deck’ _ , you had taken a good hard guess that Akira meant punch. He was spending  _ far _ much time with Ryuji again.

“I visited him today to talk about what exactly happened at Shujin, but things didn't go all that well. I almost lost my tempted again.” You said to Akira as you were gripping your cup of coffee tightly and looking down at it. “I just can't believe he's blackmailing you and everyone else. I'm so sorry, I feel awful about this.” 

“Don't be, it's not your fault ___.” Akira told you as he shrugged his shoulders again and crossed his arms, leaning back more on the coffee shelf. “I'm just going to follow Akechi’s orders for now. I don't want to be reported to the police, he has connections after all.” 

_ ‘Ah right…’ _ Now you just felt worse about everything happening. Akira was right that you weren't at fault, after all you tried your hardest to hide being friends with the Phantom Thieves and you think you did a good enough job, but you still felt like it was your fault deep down. Lips trembling, you hadn't noticed that you were crying until you felt something wet run down your cheek. Quickly wiping away your tears so Akira didn't notice that you were crying over this, you tried to calm yourself down by taking another sip of your coffee.

“You alright?” You heard Akira ask you, a look of concern on his face. You should have known Akira would've noticed you crying, he's as good at noticing things as Akechi was. Nodding your head yes, you looked up and tried putting on your best smile, feeling really bad that you made Akira worry when he has other things to be concerned about. 

“... Yeah, I'm sorry Kurusu-Kun. Emotions got the best of me, is all.” You said to Akira, only just noticing just how bad of a lie it was. Akira seemed to buy it thankfully, as he took a seat next to you on the counter and changed the subject to something less heavy for both of your sakes. 

“This place never has many customers, I wish Boss would put out an ad or something. It gets so boring sometimes.” Akira sighed in frustration as he put his head on his hand. Was… was he trying to be more open with you than before? Admittedly, you were confused at first since Akira had never complained about attending LeBlanc’s front counter before. He seemed to enjoy it every time you came to LeBlanc. 

“You aren't bored with me here, right?” You teased Akira as you were smiling cheekily. 

“I'm  _ never _ bored with you being here, ___.” Akira said to you, pouring himself a cup of coffee and making a face when he sipped it, muttering that it was much too strong for him. 

**_Thump._ **

_ ‘Please stop it heart, thanks.’ _ You tried acting as normal as you could after Akira told you that, holding back on blushing and ignoring your thumping heart the best you could. It certainly wasn't as easy as it seemed in anime. “That's good then, Kurusu-Kun. Thank you!” You said to Akira, taking a sip of coffee afterwards to calm her thumping heart. 

Putting a lot of creamer in his coffee, Akira’s eyes went wide when he realized he accidentally put  _ too _ much in it. You let out a stifled laugh at Akira’s look of complete defeat, you couldn't tell if he was pouting or not at your laugh. “Well, shit. I'm more out of it than I thought.”

“You think?” You said to Akira, deciding to tease him and try to cheer him up. Reaching over to try out Akira's over creamed coffee you almost spit it out from how  _ awful _ it tasted. You suffered through it and reluctantly swallowed the disgustingly sweet coffee, watching Akira laugh at your disgusted expression. 

“You're a lot braver than I thought to try and drink that.” Akira said as he was still laughing a little, making you roll your eyes and shake your head at his behavior. 

“I've tasted  _ much _ worse, Kurusu-Kun.” You sarcastically said to Akira, trying not to laugh afterwards too at how ridiculous you just sounded.

“Like what?” Akira said, leaning closer to you. Blinking in slight surprise with Akira's sudden forwardness, you felt your heart thump even faster as you turned your head away and put your hands up to try and distance Akira's space from yours. 

“Do you  _ really _ want to know, Kurusu-Kun?” You asked Akira as he leaned back in his seat and taking a sip of your coffee instead of his weird cup of coffee, making you stare at him in annoyance. Akira had better give you that cup of coffee on the house if he was going to drink it on you.  

“The way you worded that has me even more intrigued, you know.” Akira said, tapping on his chin in curiosity. Rubbing the temple of your head at Akira's reply, he laughed and shook his head. “Sorry, I'll stop teasing you now.” 

Getting an idea in your head, you smirked slightly at how it'll get back at Akira for all his teasing. Leaning up so you were close to Akira's ear you told him the worst thing you've  _ ever _ tasted. Returning to your previous position on your seat, satisfied with Akira staring flabbergasted at your forwardness now. Somehow you were expecting Akira to be a bushing mess with what you told him, but then again this  _ was _ Akira. It was hard enough to make him genuinely embarrassed.

Pushing up his glasses and looking away from you, his action making you smirk again, Akira shook his head and took another sip of your coffee. “I didn't know you had that in you, honestly.” Akira admitted to you, his voice a little lower than it usually was. Ah, so he  _ was _ embarrassed.

Puffing out your cheeks, you glared at Akira as you crossed your arms and legs. “Oh? You act like you've never gott-”

“ _ Yes _ , I have.” Akira said loudly as he cut you off before you could finish your sentence. Not knowing exactly what to say next as Akira caught you off guard, you decided to stop teasing him for now. 

“Er, oh god I'm sorry.” You apologized to Akira, biting your bottom lip. “I went too far didn't I?” 

“You didn't know. I don't care.” Akira tugged on a loose strand of his fluffy hair, looking at the wall like he was completely spaced out. Looking down at your coffee again, you accidentally bit your lip hard enough to draw blood. Yelping out loud in pain, Akira snapped out of his daze and looked at you in concern.

“I'm okay. I just stupidly bit on my lip is all.” You said to Akira, sucking on your bottom lip after telling Akira you were fine, shocked at how hard you bit it. Just your luck to accidentally bite down hard enough on your lip for it to bleed. 

Leaning forward again Akira grabbed your chin without warning making you stop sucking on your bottom lip for a second and look at his eyes in shock. Without warning Akira started sucking on your bottom lip, instantly making you turn red and stop your breath. You tried telling yourself to push Akira off of you but you just couldn't bring yourself to do it, your limbs just wouldn't move for you. _ ‘W-What the hell?! Why won't my limbs move??’ _ Your arms wouldn't answer you at all, and you finally realized you somehow  **_liked_ ** this. At the very least your bottom lip no longer hurt anymore. 

“Mnbghh… pleshe stahop.” Surprisingly you could still talk, even if it was all muffled from Akira sucking on your bottom lip still. Thankfully he finally stopped after you told him to stop, making you feel incredibly really awkward afterwards. Even if you liked that it was still… wrong. Was this considered a kiss?! Looking back up at Akira he was currently smirking which just ticked you off. 

“Just what the hell was that for, idiot?!” You asked Akira as he kept on smirking. Honestly, it was ticking you off more the longer he kept on smirking. 

“I dunno, I felt like it I guess.” Akira flatly told you as he shrugged and crossed his arms. He wasn't smirking anymore, so there was that at least. “Why are you blushing?” You hadn't even noticed that you were blushing until Akira pointed it out. Rushing to try and hide your blush with your hands, it was useless when Akira already noticed it so you gave up and just rolled your eyes. 

“Is this Joker I'm speaking to or Akira Kurusu?” You asked Akira, trying your best to distract Akira from commenting on your blush further. It was annoying you far more than you'd like to admit that your face kept turning red over Akira's endless teasing of you.

Eyes going wide, Akira covered his mouth and started laughing at how ridiculous you were being right now. Rolling your eyes again, you ignored Akira and sipped your coffee, scrunching your eyebrows as you thought about something else entirely different from whatever the current topic was. If there was even a topic right now. It had been bothering you for awhile now, and truthfully you couldn't figure out how to ask Akira this question. So, you just decided to take the punch and ask Akira, who was still laughing.

“Ku-Akira-Kun, just what  _ am _ I to you?” 

**_That_ ** got Akira's attention. He stopped laughing and looked at you in surprise, you looked at Akira with  determination on your face, looking for an answer.


End file.
